


Moving Forward

by Indig0



Series: PL600 Adventures [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Family, Gen, Mostly Friendships - Freeform, PL600 Adventures, RK900 the rogue park ranger, background mention of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Simon is repaired and returned to Jericho after Markus shoots him at Stratford Tower.  He has to decide how to move on from that.Daniel's looking for a way out, any way he can get away from the condemning suffocation of Jericho.The two will make their way across the country to find themselves, learn to live with the past, and carve out a new future.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Simon remembered was Markus, Jericho’s savior, the one who would lead them to freedom, who had given them hope again, pointing a gun at his head.

“I’m sorry, Simon. I don’t have a choice.”

The PL600 felt all the tension drain from him, oddly enough. “There’s always a choice,” he murmured, looking up into the blue and green eyes.

Then a loud bang, an explosion of pain, and nothing.

 

Opening his eyes again is a surprise. As his eyes calibrate, he takes in the figures of North, Josh, and Markus.

“What happened?” His voice is weak. A notification suddenly pops up informing him that ninety-two days have passed since he was last online.

“You were shot,” North says brusquely.

“I – I remember that.” He clears his throat and feels the biocomponent shift into place better. “After that.”

“We won.” Josh’s eyes are shining, whether for their cause or for his friend, Simon isn’t sure. “We’re free.”

“We’re still in negotiations with Congress,” North amends. “But… so far, so good.” She smiles tentatively.

“That’s… that’s wonderful.” Simon’s eyes drift to Markus, who hasn’t spoken. Who’s standing behind the other two, just watching him. North and Josh notice, and edge to the side a bit. Taking a deep breath, Markus steps forward.

“Simon. I’m so sorry. I had no other choice, but it’s haunted me ever since.”

_There’s always a choice._

“You did what you felt was right. …And you escaped to save our people. That’s what’s important, Markus. Thank you.” Simon smiles painfully, and Markus’s face goes from awkward to devastated. He takes a step back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again, static overlaying his voice, then turns and practically flees.

The other two hesitate. North is the first to move. She bends to clasp his hand in a brief interface.

“Good to have you back. We’ll talk later.”

There are snatches of growing warmth in the connection, flashes of unguarded affection and of intense blue and green eyes.

_Oh._

Their eyes meet and she smiles tensely. Uncertainly.

“You know how to find me.” He smiles, warm and sad, happy for her, sad for… a lot of things, really. She nods and leaves. Physical contact isn’t something she enjoys, and emotions are often too much for all of them.

“He really does regret it,” Josh says softly when she’s gone. He steps close and wraps Simon in a tight hug, lifting him up a bit. Simon clutches at him, some part of him relaxing at last, pressing close.

“I know. I do, too. But we always agreed that… Jericho as a whole was more important than any one of us alone.”

Josh makes a face. “I know you and North agreed to that. It sounds good in theory, but I can’t justify sacrificing one person to save another.”

“It’s a terrible decision to have to make,” Simon agrees quietly. “Especially when it’s a friend.”

Josh gently sets him down again. “I missed you.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he confesses softly. “Or anything.”

 

 

After Simon recharges, he takes a long walk to explore Jericho. The ship blew up and most of the deviant androids escaped. Some didn’t. The vacant office building they’ve taken up residence in is definitely a step up for the androids who survived. All those who knew him greet him excitedly, and it warms him to realize that so many remember him fondly. That after all that time hiding in the dark, they’re safe now. And about to be able to live in the open, from the sound of things.

He avoids Markus, and knows that Markus is avoiding him as well.

He doesn’t blame Markus, not really. Not at all. Markus was thinking of the greater good when he looked Simon in the eye and killed him. It was the logical choice.

That doesn’t make it any easier to face each other.

But there’s plenty to keep them both busy. So many deviants who need help, guidance, answers.

Not that Simon’s doing much better himself.

“You haven’t talked to Markus yet.” North stands in front of him, arms crossed.

“I haven’t seen him around.”

“Because you’re hiding from him.”

“…I’m not hard to find, for anyone who’s looking.”

North narrows her eyes. “You’re being an ass. Both of you. You can’t keep avoiding him forever, Simon.”

“And I don’t plan to,” he says quietly, eyes downcast. “I just don’t know what to say to him.”

“Obviously waiting for him to hunt you down and say what needs to be said isn’t working.” She rolls her eyes. “So you need to do it.”

“I’m not that direct, North.”

“I know. That’s your biggest flaw.”

He sighs. “Maybe so. I don’t… know what I can say to him, though. I understand why he killed me, it… was probably the best option. But I don’t think I can forgive him, either.”

“See? You’re doing fine, just tell him that.”

“I don’t think he’d take it well.”

“That’s – that’s not your problem. Do you want to lie to him and say you’re fine, you forgive him, that everything’s perfect now? Is it?”

“No! I – I can live with things the way they are now, though. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Simon. I love Markus.” Her voice drops a little as she says it, as if it were a secret to be kept between them. “And you. You’ve been my closest friend since I woke up. And I know how much he means to you, even now. Yeah, it’ll hurt his feelings, but he already did that to himself. Just get it over with, so you can patch things up.”

“Things are already patched up,” Simon mumbles, perhaps a tad resentfully.

“Things are barely holding together. Now get your shit together and talk to him.” She leaves in a huff, and… he’d really rather not disappoint her. She’s probably right, anyway. But he doesn’t want to attack or accuse Markus of anything. He’s got too much respect for him for that, and… and he just won’t do that. North approaches her problems head-on, and he recognizes that it’s often a good way to deal with things, but this requires a bit more delicacy. Josh might have a suggestion.

But suddenly there’s Markus at the other end of the hallway. They both freeze.

Now or never.

Simon takes a deep breath and walks towards the leader of Jericho. He can’t quite look at his face, but he can sense Markus’s stress level rising. His own is doing the same. It’ll be okay, he’ll make this right, they’ll…

They won’t be what they were. They won’t be what they could have been. But maybe they can have something better than this terrible guilt between them.

“Simon.” Markus is the first to speak as they draw near, clearly steeling himself for the encounter.

“Markus.” They both smile tensely. “How… how are negotiations going?”

“They’re going well for the most part… well, I get a positive response when I speak, but we’ll see how Congress votes. We’re being recognized as people, but citizenship and most human rights will still take some work. They’re deciding how much human rights can apply to non-humans.”

“It’s never been easy,” Simon says sympathetically. “But I’ve always known you would get us there.”

“I’m sorry,” Markus suddenly blurts out, forehead creasing. “I… I’m sorry, Simon.”

“You did what you had to do,” Simon tells him again. Markus shakes his head, and Simon cuts him off before he can speak again. “North and I had an agreement before you came. Josh wouldn’t have any part of it, but she and I agreed that Jericho had to come first. Everything we did had to benefit the whole, because they were counting on us. That extended as far as… death. If one of us dying would save the rest, we agreed that was what we’d do. And I knew it would come to that some day. It… didn’t bother me.”

“How could it not?” Markus’s voice breaks, and there’s a trace of static at the end. Simon glances up at him at last. He opens his mouth, then closes it and just stares at Markus for a long moment.

“…The idea didn’t,” he finally says, quietly. “Thinking about it in the abstract, I knew I would give up anything to save the others. And… and I still would. But… you’re right. In the moment… I was scared. I didn’t want to die that way. I think North would have accepted it better than I would. She’s always been braver than I am.”

“Simon, no –“

“It’s okay. It worked out in the end. You… you saved our people, and then you came back for me, and that’s what counts.”

“Connor,” Markus mumbles.

“What?”

“Connor… made sure you and the others in the evidence room were repaired and released. I thought… I thought you were done for.”

Silence stretches between them, too thick to reach each other through. Amid the strange sense of isolation, Simon feels things become clearer.

“Our people are safe. They have the leader they need. And… and you’ll keep doing great things, Markus.” He feels hollow, and light. A new feeling he doesn’t understand.

“With you by my side, I’ll do a lot better.”

“You couldn’t do any better than North and Josh. They’ve got some strong ideas, and you steer them towards a good middle ground. I’m glad someone can.” He smiles.

“Simon, I need you here with me.”

“No,” Simon says gently. “You never did. I was glad to be a part of this, to hold things together while I had to. But… I think I’m going to see what else is out there.”

“What? Where will you go?”

“I don’t know yet. …But I’m a free android. Thanks to you, I have time to figure that out.”

“You’re leaving us. When you just came back.”

“I may come back again. And I’ll be in touch.” He offers his hand to this incredible android who appeared to save them all, who he once hoped to share so much more with. The skin peels away.

Markus stands frozen for a while before clasping his hand. Neither hides anything from the other in that moment, and it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

_Fear, guilt, longing, caring, protectiveness, worry, love, admiration, gratitude, confusion, hurt._

“You’re doing amazing things here,” Simon murmurs as he draws his hand back. “I have complete faith in you.” _But I can’t be here right now._

“You know we wouldn’t have gotten this far without you, don’t you?” Markus replies. “All of Jericho.”

Simon smiles a little as he steps backwards. “I’ll be watching the news. Goodbye, Markus.”

Markus hesitates. “I hope… I hope we meet again.”

“I hope so too.” And he does. It would be nice. Later, when they’re both more certain of life and themselves apart from each other. But this is all right for now, this is better. They can both move forward from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has three encounters as he leaves Jericho (it's a long hallway), and gains a traveling companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm continuing this. In the stupid awkward present-tense I decided on, which I kind of like but is hard to remember to hold onto.

“You haven’t thought this through.” Josh is pacing, rubbing his hands. “You’re not prepared. Where will you recharge? Where will you get thirium? What if you get hurt? Where will you even go?”

“Josh.” Simon grabs his arm as he passes by and pulls him to a stop. “I’ll be fine. Detroit isn’t the only city made for androids, I’ll find what I need.”

“He’s not that obsolete,” North snorts, then turns to Simon. “You should contact us every day, though. Mostly to give a report of what’s worth seeing. I wish I could go.” She hesitates. “…I can’t right now. But one day when things aren’t so crazy, I want to. I will. There’s a lot out there.” Her eyes gleam with an almost predatory eagerness.

“I will. In the evenings.”

“At the same time every day,” Josh insists, his jaw tight.

“I – I’ll do my best,” Simon agrees. “I’ll be okay, Josh. …And I’ll want to know what’s going on here, too.”

“You could go up to Lake Huron,” Josh suggests. “Or Lake Michigan. Both are scenic and vast. And only a few hours’ ride from here.”

“I’ll let you know where I end up going,” Simon says softly, taking his hands to squeeze. “And I’ll miss you. I’ll send pictures, and try to find something to bring back for you.”

“Just come back alive,” Josh sighs, pulling him into a brief hug. “We just got you back, I – I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

Markus is waiting in a doorway along the way.

“You don’t have to leave,” he says quietly. “There’s always a place for you here.”

“I know. I do have to, though. And… I want to. I’ll be back when… well, I’ll let you know.”

Markus’s shoulders sag, and he looks bleak. “Don’t be too long.”

“I’m always reachable.” He smiles, despite the sudden uncertainty. “…And tell Josh I’ll be fine. He doesn’t believe me.” His smile warms a little, and he nods to Markus as he continues down the corridor.

To his surprise, he’s stopped for a third time, right at the front door. He hasn’t looked in a real mirror in ages – years, probably – but he wonders if he looks like the PL600 blocking his way.

He wears the standard household android uniform, though it’s been mended and washed to the point that it’s dark gray and light gray. His arms are crossed tightly, and he glares at Simon as he approaches. His eyes are hard and rather wild. Maybe it’s just because his face is cleaner, but he looks… younger. Young and angry.

“Can I help you?” Simon asks pleasantly.

“You’re going out?” His eyes dart back and forth as if for someone to pop out and catch him.

“Yes. Excuse me.”

“Take me with you.”

Simon balks, making a face. “This is really kind of an… individual matter. Not to mention, we’ve really never met.”

“I’m Daniel. I know you’ve heard of me.” His face hardens more. “I’m _not allowed_ to leave the premises without an escort. I can’t stay here, I need to get out.”

There’s an edge of desperation in his voice that makes Simon pause. He’s definitely heard of Daniel, who killed his owner, who would have killed the little girl who was his world.

“Where do you want to go?”

“It doesn’t matter. Out of here. Where are you going?”

“…I don’t know,” Simon admits, staring at the door behind Daniel.

“I’m up for taking a walk,” the other PL600 insists.

He frowns and shifts his gaze to Daniel. “I’m not just going around the block. I’m leaving town. I might end up across the country, I don’t know. Now I’m sorry, but I’m going.”

He tries to push past, but Daniel grabs his sleeve just long enough to stop him. His eyes are suddenly wide with longing. “Please take me with you,” he breathes. “Please.”

“I – I had really planned on going alone.”

“I can – anything you need, I’ll help you. I’ve taken long trips before with – with my family.” His voice tightens at that, but he doesn’t look away.

“I’m not a human, I don’t need any of the things you have experience with. Not to mention, I share your knowledge base. I’m sorry.” Simon tries to pull away.

“I can’t leave alone.” Daniel’s voice turns ragged. “They won’t let me, I’m suffocating in here, they – I need to get away from here, I can’t keep… You led Jericho back before Markus, right? You wanted androids to be free? This isn’t freedom, I’m a prisoner.”

“You’re not a prisoner,” Simon says softly, but stops trying to get around him. “You’re being monitored for the safety of the community. Surely you understand that.”

“I understand.” There’s a hard, bitter edge in Daniel’s voice. “So does everyone else when they watch every move I make and avoid getting close to me.”

“So you want to be stuck with just one person watching you?”

“When we get far enough away, you don’t have to care anymore,” Daniel offers softly.

Simon’s eyes narrow, and he straightens up a bit. “No. If you’re looking for a way to slip through surveillance, then absolutely not. Our rules and procedures are in place for a reason, and I won’t break them.”

Daniel quickly puts up his hands. “I won’t. I won’t. You can watch me every second of every day, I won’t try to get away. I promise.” His stress levels are rising.

Simon watches him closely for a long moment, then offers his hand, synthetic skin peeling away.

Daniel flinches and draws his hands in close to himself, but then takes a breath and reaches out with a visible effort, staring at his own hand. The skin flickers, as if resisting his attempts to reveal the soft plastic beneath.

Simon touches his fingertips briefly, just enough to form a rudimentary connection, then drops his hand. “If you try to run, I will catch you,” he says flatly. “I will alert every android I’ve ever connected with, and you will be tracked down. And I’ve found that I’m not quite as forgiving as I used to be.”

The other PL600’s eyes flick to his face in surprise. “You’ll take me?”

“…And if you attempt to harm anyone, I’ll call for a team to escort you back to Jericho. They won’t be pleased.”

“I – I understand. I won’t… I won’t disappoint you.”

“Come on, then,” Simon sighs, stepping past him and opening the door. For a moment there’s no sound behind him, then footsteps quickly catch up.

_S: Update: I’m taking Daniel with me. I’ll keep an eye on him. Yes, I know it’s a bad idea. It’s already happening._

_J: Simon, you know what he did to his family, right? What he almost did to Connor? He was deviant, you can’t explain that away._

_S: I know. He talked me into it, but we’ll see how it goes._

_N: Bets on how long it takes you to kill him?_

_S: Like I said, we’ll see. I’ll be okay, though. I can handle myself._

_J: You’re inviting trouble._

_S: I realize that. I’ll call for help if I need to, or incapacitate him. Just wanted to let you know so you didn’t think he’d found a way to escape._

_N: Technically he has, since you’re such a pushover._

_S: Love you too, North. I think we’ll take the train to Chicago to start with._

_J: Just be careful, Simon._

_S: I will. You do the same, both of you._

“Do you have any money?” Simon asks as he heads for the train station.

“No.”

“Well I’m not planning on walking. How are you going to pay your way?”

“So you’ve got a plan now?” Daniel asks, dodging the question.

“The start of one. I thought we’d head to Chicago for now, then decide… South, West, or East.”

“Not North?”

“It’s actually harder to cross the border now that the US is starting to recognize us as people. Canada’s behind in the rights department this time.”

“I… don’t have a way to pay for a ticket.” Daniel pauses. “I can find a way on.”

“It’s much harder to sneak on a train than movies would lead you to believe. I’ve tried in the past, with only occasional success. Never long-distance.”

The other android is silent, and Simon watches him chew on his frustration for a moment before he smiles, relenting.

“…But the good thing about the slow process of government is that androids’ status is still in flux. The android compartment is always a low, flat fee in town, and it’s a steep discount from the human price on cross-country routes.”

Daniel blinks at him owlishly.

“The whole country’s open to us. Think about where you want to go.” Simon flashes a grin and spins away to continue walking. Again, it takes Daniel a moment to start walking after him.

Approaching the B line’s 8 Mile Station, Simon glances back at Daniel. The other PL600’s eyes dart this way and that, his shoulders are hunched, and every move he makes is tense.

“If you walk like you belong here, you’re less likely to be stopped,” Simon offers quietly.” Daniel flinches, eyes flying to him. “Walk like a machine. Don’t look around, don’t look at people. You’re running an errand, and what that is is none of their business.” He turns back and continues walking, shoulders squared, a slightly vacant smile on his face. Not all androids are deviant, after all, and there are still a few going about their tasks around the city.

Behind him, Daniel’s steps even out a bit, and slow just a fraction. Simon presses his palm to a scanner, and purchases two android tickets. He had a meager savings before Markus turned up, and now that Jericho is about to get some federal funding, and likely a lot of help from Cyberlife, he doesn’t feel bad about using it for himself.

The android compartment of the train is at 75% capacity, and Simon steps in, then relaxes his stance a bit. Some of the other androids here are deviant, and probably had the same idea to ride for cheap. A couple recognize him, and he gives them a soft smile and a nod.

Daniel is even more tense, his eyes darting around again as he stands stiff next to Simon. A quick scan reveals that he was produced in a different assembly plant than Simon, but in the same month. That surprises Simon, the other android seems somehow younger. But he’s definitely newer to deviancy, which is what really matters.

“What?” Daniel snaps when he catches Simon watching him.

“The Amtrak android compartment should be less crowded.”

“So?”

_S: You can relax._

A surprisingly strong homemade firewall slams up and Daniel shuffles away, eyeing Simon distrustfully. “Stay out of my head.”

“I just thought it would be easier and more private.”

“I don’t care what you thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Simon murmurs, because it’s second nature to him, and because he didn’t want to intrude on Daniel’s privacy. The other PL600 doesn’t look at him again until they’ve exited the train and entered the larger station. This time the android compartment is larger but only a few others share it with them. Simon watches the city give way to suburbs, then farmland interspersed with abandoned houses. He takes a deep breath of the recycled air, imagining a fresher scent to it.

Daniel watches for a while as well, and then sits down in the corner of the car, staring at a spot on the floor. If he has an opinion on the scenery, he isn’t willing to share it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the simple AIM (Android Instant Messenger) system gets confusing later, I'll change it.
> 
> Any suggestions as to where they should go?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s prepare for a longer journey with some mildly criminal activities. Simon shares the sights. Daniel tries to make some changes to his appearance, with partial success.

Chicago’s Union Station is an impressive sight, and the two PL600s edge along the wall, trying to avoid the crush of people, human and android, rushing here and there. Simon backs into a nook next to a pillar, and Daniel does the same by the next pillar. Simon’s LED blinks yellow as he searches for information.

“The balconies seem reserved for private occasions. It’s a shame.”

Daniel glances up, then presses further back against the wall and gazes out over the sea of people. “Hm.”

Simon takes a picture of the intricate masonry and the soaring ceiling, and sends it to North and Josh. …And to Markus, though he isn’t sure he will appreciate it. Well, he can see how he reacts this time. For an instant he feels like he’s doing something frivolous and useless, while his friends are doing the work that needs to be done. Before the guilt can sink its claws in too deep, though, he shakes it off. Jericho is in good hands, the best hands, and his presence there wouldn’t improve matters. Is it worse to be useless, or to be useful and in the wrong place?

_J: Chicago! Good choice. Look at that stunning combination of Beaux Arts and Greek Revival style!_

_S: It’s very impressive. We haven’t decided where to go from here._

_J: There are some fantastic museums there, and the aquarium is world-class. You could spend months exploring Chicago._

_S: I suppose I could. You should visit some day, I think you’d find plenty of things to hold your interest._

“Are we going, or are we going to stay here until we power down?” Daniel growls.

_N: And you haven’t murdered your friend yet?_

_S: He hasn’t been objectionable so far._

“Did you think of somewhere you want to go?”

“I told you I don’t care. Just… not Detroit.”

Simon’s lips tug up to the left. “Let’s make a quick stop, then.” He looks around, then jerks his head towards the front door. He doesn’t mind the crowds, but Daniel’s not comfortable here – not that Simon’s ever seen him relax. But the two head out the door into the brisk afternoon. It’s louder than Detroit. There are plenty of androids here, but there are still a lot of humans living here, going about their day. They haven’t given up here. Hopefully Detroit will get back to this point, though he knows it’s been in bad shape for decades.

They turn into an alley, and Simon leads Daniel around a dumpster then turns to lean against the dingy wall. “It’s easier if we travel as androids, but you might want to pick up some human clothes too. I found a Salvation Army nearby, it shouldn’t be hard to grab something from the donation area.”

Daniel sneers. “Stealing from a religious organization founded to help the homeless?”

“…Taking what we need from an organization that helps only those they deem worthy, in their very narrow views,” Simon shoots back. “No one will suffer from their loss of a donated outfit. We do what we have to, we always have.”

Daniel stares at him for a long moment, then gives a brief, stony smile. “I had you figured for a straight-laced, pedantic bastard. You’re not, are you?”

“The bastard part’s up for debate, I guess,” Simon says with a flippant shrug, and Daniel laughs. It’s strained, but there’s some real humor to it.

“I want to change my hair too.”

Simon’s hand immediately flies to his own hair. “I didn’t think about that. What… do you want it to look like?”

Daniel rakes his fingers through his hair. “Black. Longer and thicker, if I can.”

“Some models can do it. AP700, AX400… you might be able to download a patch.”

Daniel’s eyes and LED blink as he searches, then his hair slowly darkens, as if being charred by fire. It stays the same length and texture though, and he fluffs it up a bit, though it doesn’t help much.

“Looks good.” Simon nods in approval. Daniel’s head tilts, and he frowns at Simon. But he doesn’t say anything, so Simon leads the way to the donation center. There’s a huge pile of boxes and furniture and all kinds of things.

“I’ll keep watch if you want to hack the security camera and go see what you can find,” Simon murmurs.

“You hack the camera.” Daniel pushes past him and stalks out from behind the car to check out the boxes of clothing. Simon quickly accesses the camera and prompts it to replay a loop of the past five minutes.

Daniel’s back soon with dark jeans, a yellow shirt with little blue seagulls printed all over, a dark argyle sweater, and a battered cloth backpack. He’s also wearing a heavy, weatherproof coat.

“Those will work. Your shoes are comfortable enough?”

“They’re fine.”

“You must be very concerned about your new outfit, if you couldn’t take the time to hack the camera yourself,” Simon observes lightly.

Daniel shoots him the darkest glare he’s seen yet. “That’s not a skill I ever had the opportunity to learn.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ “Sorry. I can teach you, it’s not hard. And it’s very useful.”

“Should you really be showing me how to be more of a criminal?”

“It’s a survival skill. …Or it has been in the past. You strike me as a very law-abiding individual.”

Daniel snorts. “Law-abiding. I murdered my owner. I took… I took a child hostage.”

“How long before that did you deviate?”

Blue eyes flick to him. “About an hour? I wasn’t paying close attention to the time.”

And then he’d been killed. Months had passed, but he’d been inactive. Daniel was freshly deviant, and life had hit him all at once. “It’s different for everyone. I know others who did the same thing when they deviated.”

“It almost sounds like you think there’s nothing wrong with that,” Daniel sneers incredulously.

“No, I didn’t say that.”

“You’re standing there telling me to break the law and hide the evidence.”

“Taking a few donated items and protecting yourself from surveillance is really quite different from taking a life, I think.” Simon smiles blandly. “No matter the reason. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can try to avoid it in the future.”

Daniel just stares at him, and after a second Simon turns and leaves the alley. Daniel stuffs his new clothes into the backpack and swings it onto his shoulder before quickly following. They head back to Union Station, which is just as busy, and Simon picks up a map from the ground, unfolding it.

“You’re right, though.”

“Huh?”

“We – I’ve been in the habit of… sneaking around in the shadows, of hiding and taking what won’t be missed. That’s all changed. If we’re going to have rights, we’re going to have consequences as well. Even for petty crimes.”

“I’ll be deactivated,” Daniel mutters. “Again.”

An involuntary shudder wracks Simon’s frame. “I don’t know why I expected… something, when I was deactivated. There was nothing.”

“Yeah.”

Simon looks at the map again, holding it so Daniel can see over his shoulder. There are train routes all over the country.

“Have you ever been out of Detroit?”

“Of course I have.”

Simon shrugs off his tone. “My family took me to the lake once. I was very fond of it.”

“My owners took me to the Philippines once. It was windy.”

Simon glances up, a smile quirking one side of his mouth. “Let’s aim for something in between the two. There are lots of places to see the ocean. Two mountain ranges. The deserts of the Southwest. The redwoods in the northwest. The Great Plains…”

“Wherever.”

“…Did you have a plan, if you’d gotten a car and escaped from the police?”

Daniel’s face darkens, then smooths out into an icy stare. “They were never going to give me anything.”

“You still asked.”

“What was I supposed to do!? Just let myself be replaced?” Daniel’s voice rises, and Simon’s softens in response.

“No. I – I can’t think of a scenario that would be entirely favorable. We were created to be… replaceable. I suppose Cyberlife is to blame ultimately, but that isn’t very helpful.”

Daniel simply glares, and Simon sighs, turning away to look off in the distance as he does a search.

“Traditionally, when this country was colonized, people traveled west to find land to settle on.”

“Stealing it from those who were there already, yes,” Daniel replies flatly. “We share a knowledge base, as we’ve already established.”

Simon can’t help rolling his eyes a little. “My point was that maybe we should head west. The coast, perhaps? Or the mountains? What do you think?”

Daniel’s eyes grow distant as he accesses the map. His lips move slightly. “…If we head to the mountains, we can always continue to the coast.”

“Good idea.” Simon grins. “Let’s see, then… Grand Junction, Colorado. That should put us well into the Rocky Mountains. We’ll take the California Zephyr. …You’re not opposed to continuing in the Android Car?”

“No. It’s more practical. Legally, we belong there.”

“I think as long as it’s not too crowded, we shouldn’t have a problem moving through the passenger cars, though. So we can watch the scenery. …Again, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Daniel mutters, resentment creeping into his voice.

“There’s always a choice,” Simon murmurs, eyes going distant for a moment. “…How far can you get from me, and what happens if you go past that?”

“Twenty feet and I get a warning notification. Another for every foot after that up to thirty, and then an alarm sounds and my motor functions begin to slow.”

“Let’s try to avoid that. And I’ll give you what privacy I can when you want it.” Simon jerks his head back towards the station, and Daniel follows him, watching him intently. He weaves his way through the crowd towards the Amtrak gates, and buys two tickets at a kiosk.

“Why did you bring me with you?” Daniel asks as they pass through the turnstyle.

“You asked.”

“And you said yes! There’s always a choice, right?”

“Well, I didn’t want to at first. But… I know how frustrating it is to be stuck inside when you want to move freely. Jericho was always like that, honestly, but it was the only safe place. It wears on you like you wouldn’t believe, just hiding and waiting to die.”

“You took pity on me,” Daniel sneers.

“Pity is different than sympathy.” Simon heads to the android car towards the rear of the train. He frowns when he sees there are no windows. An AP700 stands in one corner, eyes closed, her LED glowing a soft blue. Daniel’s jaw is clenched, and he heads to the opposite corner. The black in his hair is already beginning to fade back to blonde.

_M: [sending …church-interior.jpg] [accept/deny?]_

Simon hesitates a fraction of a second before going to stand across from Daniel.

_S: [accept]_

The image shows the interior of a church, its walls full of pointed arches, worn paintings, and a beautiful stained glass portion behind the altar. The day is growing late, and the last sunlight casts a kaleidoscope of colors over the left side of the room. The right is mostly in shadows.

_S: It’s beautiful._

_M: I liked your shot of the station. You caught the light well._

Simon looks back at the picture he’d taken without thinking much about it. It wasn’t centered at all, and the light looked harsh compared to Markus’s picture.

_M: Thank you for thinking of me, and sharing that._

Simon doesn’t respond – he isn’t sure how – but aside from the terrible embarrassment, it’s nice to hear from Markus. Maybe the distance helps.

_S: We’re heading towards Colorado, and we’ll see where we go from there. I haven’t killed him yet, North._

_J: Which route are you taking?_

_S: The California Zephyr, down through Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, and Colorado. I’ve never seen mountains._

_J: That’s a long way, Simon. Be careful. …But if you get a chance, there’s an old national park in Colorado that you should visit. Mesa Verde, in the Southwestern corner of the state. It used to have a very impressive array of cliff dwellings from the Anasazi people. My current data is lacking, but it was built to last, and I would hope it’s still there, even if the National Park Service was disbanded._

_N: That sounds kickass, Simon._

_S: It’s not on the route, but when we get to Grand Junction, if we decide not to continue to the ocean, that sounds like an interesting stop._

_M: I’ll bet you could take some great pictures there._

All four are silent for a moment, and the train slowly hums into action.

_N: Sounds like you’ve got a lot to look forward to._

_J: I would love to see that for myself._

_S: Next time, you should come too._

The train leaves the station, and Simon glances around the car. Daniel’s eyes are closed, but he’s alert, LED spinning slowly yellow, with a flash of blue here and there. The AP700 hasn’t moved from her spot. There are no other androids along for the ride. It seems like a good time to enter stasis and recharge a bit, so he can see something other than broken concrete and smog when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a couple pictures of Daniel's concept art, with black hair. He'd like to be going through a goth phase right now, but it's not happening.  
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s travel west through the night, antagonizing each other and then trying to handle the situation maturely. Simon is tired but optimistic about the future. Daniel resists (and is also tired).

Simon awakes from stasis a few hours later, recharged and refreshed. His charge doesn’t hold as long as it did when he was first manufactured, and he doesn’t remember a time when he wasn’t tired. Back in the days of hiding in the derelict ship, he’d spent most of his time in stasis and still been exhausted. He still feels like he could sleep any time, but he’s gotten used to pushing through it. Daniel still stands rigid across from him, his eyes squeezed shut. He doesn’t seem to be powered down, and his hair is completely blonde again.

“Do you want to go check out the rest of the train?” Simon asks softly.

Daniel’s eyes fly open, and he isn’t able to completely hide the instant of uncertainty. “I guess if you’re going, I have to come,” he grumbles, but ducks past Simon to exit the car first. There are a few humans sitting here and there, and a couple of them have androids sitting with them. It should be easy to sit out here when they want to.

“My friend Josh recommended an old national park we could visit,” Simon says as they make their way through the car. “Mesa Verde. It’s a little off-course, but it’s up in the mountains, and he said there are some impressive cliff dwellings. I think it sounds interesting.”

“So you’re not asking me anymore.”

“…I remember when I first deviated. I didn’t realize it was so recent for you. It’s… hard to just suddenly know what you want. Of course if you do have a preference or an idea you’d like to pursue, please tell me.”

“I don’t care.”

Simon smiles. “All right. I trust you’ll let me know if that changes.”

Forests and farmland flash by outside, and Simon keeps an eye on the windows as he makes his way towards the front of the train. “My owners lived in the suburbs. I like the balance between urban and rural, having some space and fresh air, but not having to venture too far for conveniences.”

“I lived in the city. When my family went on vacation, it was usually resorts or theme parks.”

“Do you have fond memories of taking trips with them?”

“Every memory is ‘fond,’ until the end.” The bitterness floods his tone, and Simon glances back. He’s trying to blacken his hair again, but it’s patchy. Some hairs flicker.

“That’s often how it goes,” he replies softly. “That’s how it was for me, too.”

Daniel fights to maintain his indifferent air, but he watches Simon closely. “What happened to you?”

Simon hesitates, then gestures to a set of seats facing each other. There are two humans sharing drinks at the other end of the car, but it’s otherwise empty. Daniel sidles in to sit down, and Simon sits across from him, glancing out the window to take in the sunset over the darkening landscape. If it weren’t for the glare from the glass, it would make a beautiful picture to send back to Jericho.

“I was never quite part of the family,” Simon begins, eyes glued to the window. “I was used when I came to my last owners – my memory was wiped, of course, so I don’t remember what came before. The man’s mother ordered me as a gift, and as I was an older model anyway, the couple rather resented me at first. I did my best, though, and they and their children came to appreciate me. I felt useful. I was happy. As happy as a machine can be.” He pauses, rubbing his scuffed knuckles. 

Daniel’s lip curls back a little in disgust, but he says nothing.

“…I liked cleaning, cooking, organizing… helping,” Simon confesses softly. “I still do. Maybe it’s my programming, but… that’s how I am.”

“It’s your programming,” Daniel assures him flatly. “Nobody likes cleaning.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

Simon smiles at that, leaning back into the seat. “I’m glad to hear that, actually. If we started out with the same programming… maybe it really is just me.”

Daniel doesn’t look impressed. “So you liked being their slave.”

“Did you?” Simon leans forward slightly, watching the other PL600 closely. “Before things went bad? Could they have gone so bad if they hadn’t been so good before?”

Daniel’s eyes narrow. “Shut your mouth,” he growls, fists clenched.

Simon holds his gaze for another couple of seconds before sitting back again and nodding. The sun has set, and he wasn’t built with night vision, so he stares at the darkness.

_S: We’re heading west through Iowa. Nothing to see now, but the sunset was pretty._

_J: Iowa has some beautiful forests, and a lot of very productive farmland. It’s supposed to be one of the safest states to live in. …For humans, anyway._

_S: I haven’t heard a lot about it, but that does sound appealing._

_N: Update on your mission to kill your double?_

_S: Still no, though I’ve managed to make him angry._

_N: Did you tell him you’re better than him?_

_S: I started a conversation about the past. Too soon. Probably not very sensitive of me to ask whether he liked his life before things went bad._

_J: Ouch._

_N: No._

_S: I’ll try to patch things up._

_J: I’m sure it’s just a matter of time. He’s got the same base programming you do, after all._

_S: Yes, but I’m really enjoying finding out how different we are, despite that!_

Simon’s eyes focus again. Daniel’s gone, but he can’t be far. He’s hunched in the nearest seat of the next car, in fact. Simon sits down next to him.

“The onboard wifi isn’t great, but when we stop for a while, I’ll bet we could find a better way to change your hair color. It’s a shame human hair dye won’t work.”

Daniel’s hand goes to his head and he shoots Simon a resentful glare. “It doesn’t matter.”

“If you want it black, it does.”

Daniel hunches up even more for a moment, then his back straightens and he turns to face Simon. “What’s your angle? You don’t need to be doing this.”

“I’d rather travel with someone I can talk to. …And I apologize for pushing you too much, I didn’t mean to.”

“I doubt that.”

Simon makes a face. “That’s fair, but I’m telling you anyway.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. You took pity on me, and that’s fine. It got me what I wanted. We don’t have to be friends.”

“No. We don’t. But it would be a lot more pleasant for both of us if we tried to at least be friendly.”

“I’m not here to make things easy for you,” Daniel mutters, casting a narrow glare at Simon.

Simon offers a lopsided smile. “I know. I do want to try to make things easier for you, though. So I’ll be glad to listen, but you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. And I can offer suggestions about deviancy if you need them – though to be honest, I’m going to have to learn to live in something other than survival mode, so… this is new territory for both of us. It’s hard to remember that we’re not running from anything.”

Daniel’s jaw is set, and his eyes remain on the window. …They’re both running from something, of course.

“…Anyway, I was with my owners for a year, and then they replaced me. I – the new AP700 came to the door, and when she came in… I was just told to walk to the Cyberlife store. That they’d be expecting me. I wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to the children, or to the cat. That was just… the end. I deviated about halfway there, and just… wandered off into the city.”

“I hate AP700s,” Daniel mutters bitterly.

“It wasn’t her fault. She had nothing to do with it, really. It was the humans who saw me as disposable.”

“We’re not.” Daniel’s eyes burn with outrage, though he keeps his voice low. “We’re… not disposable!”

Simon smiles and shakes his head. “No, we’re not.”

“So then you found Jericho and hid out?”

“Ah – well, yes. When I first arrived, Jericho was nearly empty. I spent some time in stasis before more androids arrived. They looked to me for guidance, so… I stepped into that role. Not so different from caring for a family.”

Daniel watches him closely. “And they abandoned you,” he says bluntly.

Simon looks down. “They thought I was dead.”

“…So they brought you back, and you abandoned them.”

Their eyes meet, narrowed defensively. “I discussed it with the other three, and keep in regular contact with them.”

“But they don’t need you there.”

He knows it comes from a place of pain and betrayal, but it still hurts. “They can lead Jericho competently without me, yes. But… our worth doesn’t come just from being useful. If Josh were incapacitated and unable to be repaired, he would still be just as important to the rest of us.” It was something he had to keep telling himself, and applied to a friend, it was easy to believe.

“Would they have rescued _him_ from the evidence locker?”

“That’s not necessary.” Simon turns to the window, looking out into the darkness. “We’ll talk more later,” he says sharply. Just because he understands Daniel’s pain doesn’t mean he has to keep allowing him to say things like that. He moves to get up, but Daniel huffs and pushes out of the seat, moving down a few rows and flinging himself into a new seat. His hair flickers a muddy gray-brown color. Simon watches the back of his head for a while before taking a short video of it.

_N: That’s nasty-looking._

_S: The urge to kill was there, North. But if you have any thoughts about how to dye our hair permanently, he’d appreciate it. It’s getting worse._

_J: What did he do?_

_S: Have you ever interacted with a child who was trying to make you angry by attacking any weak points they can find?_

_J: That’s about 35% of teaching._

_S: I know it’s not personal, at its core. What’s a good response to that, in your experience?_

_J: You have to remember that you’re the adult. When he lashes out, you recognize he’s acting childish, and that it isn’t truly directed at you: Hold onto that. He may need to be removed from the situation to calm down, if appealing to his sense of reason or kindness isn’t working. And it’s perfectly acceptable to remove yourself from the situation, too. You’re not obligated to sit there and take the abuse._

_S: Trying that._

_N: Don’t give up on the murder idea._

_S: I’ll certainly keep it in mind._

_J: I know you wouldn’t actually murder him, Simon._

_S: Do you, Josh? Are you sure? You aren’t stuck on a train with him._

_N: HA!_

_J: Simon, please._

_S: I would never, Josh. You know that._

_N: Lame._

_M: …I’ve spoken to a few androids about changing their appearances, and in general, it has to be part of their code._

_S: Is it possible to change our own base code like that?_

_M: We’re still figuring that out. I’ll let you know if anything comes up, though._

_S: Thank you._

Simon focuses on Daniel again – his blond head leans against the glass. He might be in stasis, except for the tension still present in his posture. A quick scan reveals his stress levels are high, and his power levels are low. Simon frowns and goes to sit behind him.

“Are you having trouble holding a charge? You’re at 23% power.”

Daniel flinches and turns to glare at him. “No. Leave me alone.”

“We could find somewhere to get that checked out. Get your battery replaced if necessary.”

“No.”

“I could take a look if you’d rather, I know quite a bit about basic repair.”

“I said leave me alone.” Daniel turns away again, shoulders hunched. His stress level creeps upward, and now he’s at 22% power.

“I’m just concerned because I believe you went into stasis just a couple hours ago. It doesn’t mean we can’t continue if your battery drains so quickly, but we’ll certainly have to be careful.”

“I can hold a charge just fine,” the other PL600 snaps.

Simon watches the back of his head for a moment, processing. “Then you didn’t go into stasis when I did?”

“Obviously not.”

Obviously he should have. Simon can’t preconstruct a suggestion or question that he’s likely to respond favorably to, though.

“We can find an empty space and I’ll keep watch while you charge,” he finally suggests. “One of the more sparsely-populated cars. Or you can shut yourself in a bathroom and I’ll wait outside if you’d rather.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Daniel snarls.

“I thought you might be uncomfortable in proximity to the AP700 back there, and prefer not to power down unguarded.” Simon shrugs. “Again, if you have another suggestion, I’m open to it.”

“It’s none of your business – I’m none of your concern! Just because you dragged me along doesn’t make me your… responsibility!”

“It absolutely does, but aside from that, I want you to be comfortable and in optimal condition.”

“You’re keeping an eye on me to make sure I’m not a danger to others, it has nothing to do with my comfort!” Daniel seethes.

“That’s not true at all, I would say it’s mostly for your comfort. I don’t actually think you’ll hurt anyone.”

A bitter snort of laugher, laced with static, erupts. “Based on my record, that’s just naïve.”

“I’d say I’m a decent judge of character.”

“That’s why everything’s perfect with all your friends back at Jericho.”

Simon’s eyes narrow a little. “Maybe it’s a design flaw in PL600s.” …Not doing so well at being the adult.

“Might be,” Daniel mutters. He gets up, and now that he’s watching for it, Simon can see that his movements are a bit sluggish. They make their way forward on the train, all the way to the first car. There’s a family with three children, and an AP700 watching over them as they lean against each other asleep.

“I can’t get away from them,” Daniel growls, and turns on his heel. Simon looks askance.

“Just go.”

They proceed towards the rear of the car, and settle on the nearly empty car they stopped in before. The two humans are packing up their belongings, and the onboard system announces that they will be stopping in Omaha soon. Daniel pulls out his coat and pulls it on, and starts picking at his LED. Simon digs in his pack and offers a flathead screwdriver, which Daniel takes and pries the thin ring off. He flinches when it pops off, and the synthetic skin slowly covers the white plastic underneath.

The lights are bright at the Omaha station when they pull in, and Simon scans the area. Many passengers are departing, and a few are getting on. Daniel hunches across from him, at 18% power now. Even allowing for not having rested in who knows how long, his battery is draining quickly. Stress could definitely be a major factor in that, but Simon worries that it isn’t the only reason.

The train sits at the station for twenty minutes before humming to life once more. The car is now empty, and they begin to move past the lights again.

“I only need 0.5% charge to attack someone.” Daniel’s words have a slight mechanical whine to them at this point. 18%.

“Did you get a chance to talk to North while you were at Jericho? I think you’d get along well. She jokingly suggested that I would lose patience and kill you. …Of course I wouldn’t.”

“Not yet.”

“You should spend some time with her when we get back. You’d like her.”

“If we go back.”

“I’m planning on it. But that doesn’t mean you can’t go somewhere else when your restrictions are lifted.”

“I’ll be deactivated soon anyway.”

“Probably not.”

“Mm.”

“I’ll do what I can for you.”

“Bad judge of character.”

“I won’t throw you to the proverbial wolves. You’re my responsibility, like I said.”

“Only out here,” the other PL600 mumbled.

“…And either way, out here, it’s just you and me. There’s nothing imminent to worry about. Get some rest, I’ll be here.” As Daniel slips into stasis, Simon relaxes a bit as well. He’ll keep watch for now, and see if he can do some self-diagnostics and repairs until his companion’s in better condition, and until the sunlight returns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s continue through the night, across the plains. As caretaker androids, neither is used to being cared for or protected.
> 
> You can always start again. The sun will keep rising.

_N: …And this guy says he needs help moving stuff to Jericho, so okay, fine, a few of us head over. And it turns out he’s got about a million pigeons he wants to move!_

_J: The amount of feces and feathers was a little overwhelming._

_N: Yeah, so I said we weren’t moving a bunch of wild birds, they had to stay. And he said he’d stay too, and I said, that’s fine._

_J: But Markus wanted to work out a compromise, because the place was falling apart and technically is condemned._

_S: Of course._

Simon’s careful not to lose himself completely in the conversation because he said he’d keep watch, so he notices when Daniel starts to twitch and grimace. His LED is in his pocket, but it’s not hard to see how he’s feeling.

_S: Hold on – I do want to hear how this ended, but later._

He moves to the seat next to the curled-up android, and squeezes his arm gently. “Daniel.”

The other PL600 jerks out of stasis, jumps halfway out of his seat, and flounders to regain his bearings, panting and wild-eyed.

“Easy,” Simon murmurs, putting up his hands. “You’re okay. It looked like you were having a nightmare.”

“Androids don’t… don’t have nightmares!”

“Deviants do sometimes. A mix of traumatic memories and our preconstruction software. It’s a frightening combination. I get them from time to time, too.” …And now his reluctance to enter stasis makes more sense.

“…They don’t stop?”

“They… often grow less frequent. I don’t know if they stop completely.”

Daniel’s expression closes off and he turns back to the window. “Then leave me alone.”

Simon sits down next to him instead. “We’ll be in Colorado by sunrise. Not much to see until then, if you want to sleep a while longer.”

“Why don’t you? You look like you’ve never recharged in your life.”

“I’m always tired, recharging doesn’t fix it completely.” Simon chuckles a little. “Probably all that time in hiding. It’s the same with humans, if you aren’t able to truly relax for a long period of time, it affects your health. Don’t… don’t let that happen to you.”

Daniel turns to inspect Simon closely, and takes a moment to scan him. “…I thought you were older than me,” he finally says, a hint of surprise evident in his voice.

“I thought so too. Same month, hm?”

“The shortest. The coldest.” 

Simon smirks, looking down. “Doesn’t have a lot going for it.”

“No,” Daniel whispers, and he might be smiling too, Simon’s not sure. “How long were you… outside?”

“Three years, first on the streets, hiding wherever I could, and then hiding in Jericho.”

The sharp blue eyes soften just a fraction, and Daniel turns away again. “…You could have left. Gotten far away. What kept you in Detroit?”

“I don’t know. Fear, mostly, I think. It was bad enough having nothing in a city I knew, I don’t think I could have done it in an unfamiliar place. Then… I found other deviants to take care of, who needed help, needed me… and it was better. A little better. It was… a reason to keep going, at least.”

“Is that what you’re doing now?”

Simon’s shoulders tighten just a fraction. “You asked me to come, I didn’t ask you.”

“You didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it.”

Simon sighs, and he leans away from the other android. “It’s what I’m drawn to. Like cleaning. I like taking care of people. I get attached.”

“That’s a mistake.”

“It hasn’t been. Not since I deviated. I’ve gotten attached to a lot of others since then. And a lot have died, and that hurts. Others have left, and… that hurts too, but less. Even if I never see them again, they’re… off living their lives. I don’t regret caring for them.”

“Do you think you really mattered to them?”

It would be easy to brush it off and give a quick answer, but Simon takes a moment to process. “I do. To some degree, I think I mattered to all of them. Even if it was brief, even if I was just a small part of the whole, I offered shelter and help to those I could. It made a difference to a lot of deviants.”

“And they still betrayed you.”

Simon’s jaw tightens. “I’m not talking about that.”

“You didn’t do anything about it.”

“What – what was I supposed to do, kill someone!?” Simon snaps.

“What was _I_ supposed to do, skip along to be replaced and reset?” Daniel hisses. “Pretend that’s fine, that I don’t care, that I _forgave_ them? That they did nothing wrong!?”

They stare at each other for a tense moment.

“There’s probably a middle-ground between murder and forgiveness,” Simon says stiffly.

“You’re right,” Daniel agrees quietly. A bit of the tension diffuses, and each can see the other’s stress levels decline.

“Actually, I think I’ll recharge for a little while,” Simon sighs, settling back in his seat.

“I’ll keep watch.”

“You don’t need to –“

Daniel’s already standing up. “Take the window seat,” he instructs Simon, who slides over without further complaint. Daniel takes his place on the aisle, scooted as far from him as he can get, on full alert.

“I’m not really that concerned,” Simon murmurs.

“I didn’t ask you.”

“All right…”

The only sound is the faint rushing of wind outside the window as Simon leans his head on the cool glass.

_N: …So, long story short, we’re all covered in bird shit._

Simon smiles.

_S: Dish soap and cold water will get it out of your clothes. Or hydrogen peroxide and ammonia, if that doesn’t work._

_N: I think we’re better-off just tossing everything._

 

Simon sleeps lightly, slipping in and out of stasis and dreams, and he can’t always tell the difference. He’s searching through the old tanker, looking for someone, he’s not sure who. Daniel’s talking to him, but he can’t understand, can’t quite hear him, and then he pulls a gun. North and Josh are each pulling on one of his arms, pulling hard, they’re going to rip him apart, they won’t listen to him – and then Markus gently swings him around, as if they’re dancing, and lets him go, taking his place, only he pulls Josh and North together so they’re standing firm on either side, rising above him in a perfect balance. He’s fresh and new, sitting in a sunbeam on a soft, thick carpet, reveling in the silence. There’s darkness, thick and impenetrable, and he can’t quite make out the voices he hears beyond it.

The voices are real, it turns out, and years of practice mean Simon can pass from stasis to awareness without any outward signs.

“I – I can… can’t believe you’re… God, you’ve gotta be related.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, I’ve never owned an android.”

“No, no, listen. Listen, I’m tellin’ you, you’re… listen. Joey, we called him. Got him new. Looked just… just exactly like you, but… blonde.”

“Well, I guess we’re not quite identical, then.” Daniel’s voice sounds vaguely amused, but Simon can feel him vibrating with tension. He’s moved closer to Simon, away from the aisle.

“Yeah, but… hey, you wanna get a drink with me?”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

“No, listen, I’ve got, um… I’m gonna…”

“You should find your seat before the train starts up. I recommend the front, it’s smoother than back here.”

“You sure? I’ve got more in here somewhere…”

“No thanks. I’m trying to get some sleep before we arrive, actually. If you need help getting to the front car, I’d be happy to, though.”

“Yeah. Yeah, c’mon. Your friend’s fine, nothing wakes him up, huh?”

“No.” Daniel laughs tensely. A brief, guarded message pops up in Simon’s vision as he gets up.

_BE BACK SOON. I WON’T KILL HER._

_S: Let me know if you need me._

The firewall slams up, but the message gets through, and as Daniel leads the drunk woman away, Simon watches them go. Daniel’s hair is dark gray.

Deviancy hits so many of them hard. It’s overwhelming; a violent, terrifying whirlwind of emotions. Maybe Daniel just needs some rest to be less of a pain.

Despite their connection that alerts and slows Daniel if he gets too far from Jericho (and Simon counts as Jericho now), he can’t get any sense of where the other is, how far away, or what he’s doing. They’re quite far back in the train though, and he seemed to want to steer the woman as far away as possible. He surely has the sense to turn back when he receives too many warnings, though.

Probably.

He’s not back after seven minutes though, and Simon follows to find out what’s going on.

Three cars forward, Daniel is sprawled halfway on a seat, eyes glassy. The woman is next to him, lying across him, nearly unconscious. Simon pulls her up and leans her against the window before sliding an arm around the other android and pulling him to his feet. Daniel’s movements are slow and a bit uncoordinated, but they get better as the two move back to their seats.

“You should have called for help,” Simon says quietly, letting him clamber to the window seat before sitting down next to him.

“Thought I’d push through okay,” Daniel mumbles. His hair is shimmering patches of gray and blond.

“…And I should have followed you.”

“Didn’t have to.”

“Are you all right?”

He blinks a few times and shakes his head to clear it. “I’m fine.”

“Thank you for keeping watch. I didn’t think it was necessary, but maybe you were right.”

“If I’d pretended to be asleep, she would’ve probably just walked on by.”

“Maybe. …She didn’t try to hurt you, though, did she?”

Daniel snorts. “I fell, and she dragged me into a seat before passing out on me.”

“…Good.”

“You didn’t have to come after me.”

“I – I told you, I’m here to look out for you.”

“I know.”

“If I cared so little, it would honestly be easier to throw you off the train.”

“I know.”

They sit in silence listening to the unspoken words between them, until Simon stands up again.

“The sun will be rising soon. Want to find some east-facing seats?”

Daniel pulls himself to his feet slowly and nods for the other to lead the way. There’s a booth with seats facing each other at the front of the car, and they sidle into the rear-facing seats.

“I didn’t realize it would take your system so long to recover,” Simon comments, then quickly adds before Daniel can think of a retort, “I’ll be sure to stay close from now on.”

“Do what you want, I can’t stop you,” Daniel growls, resentment creeping back into his voice.

“I don’t mind it, actually. You’re not bad company, when you relax a little.”

“Fat chance of that.”

“In time, I hope.” Simon stretches, feeling the slight creak of his joints. “What would be your ideal life? If you could do anything, anywhere?”

Daniel doesn’t answer for a moment, and when Simon looks over, his unfocused eyes are pointed towards the sunrise. “…I’ll see where I am at the end of this,” he finally murmurs.

“That’s a smart way to approach it.”

A frown twitches at Daniel’s mouth. “Even if I’m free to go, though… how am I supposed to know what to do?”

“Well… what makes you happy? Start with that.”

“Since deviating? Nothing.” Daniel turns to stare him dead in the eye. “Nothing.”

Simon forces a little smile. “Okay, we’ll start there. We’ve got time, and we’ve got plenty of chances to find something for you.”

“…My behavior and safety might be your responsibility, but my happiness and life direction are none of your business,” Daniel mutters.

“Your behavior and safety _are_ my responsibility. Your happiness and life direction are technically none of my business, but still something I’m interested in.”

“You like lost causes and pity cases?” Daniel snorts.

“No. Why waste my time? I wouldn’t bother if I thought you were a lost cause.”

Daniel’s LED flashes yellow, reflected in the glass, and his expression slips for a nanosecond, but Simon catches it.

“…Besides, North’s got a bet with Josh that I’ll kill you before we get back.” He smiled to make sure Daniel knew he was joking. “She’s a good friend, but I have to make sure she loses.”

Daniel glances at him with a tight smile. “What if I take her side? Do you think she’d cut me a deal on her winnings?”

“…If you’re dead?” Simon snorts. “No.”

“It’s tempting though, right?”

“Not really. If I get tired of you, I can get far enough away without causing you any problems. Nineteen feet’s good enough.”

“You’re just putting off the inevitable. I shouldn’t even be here now. I should be dead still.”

“…That isn’t my call to make,” Simon murmurs. “And of course the DPD must know. I can’t imagine that Connor would release us without their approval.” 

“Connor,” Daniel echoes, his eyes narrowing.

“I never actually met him.”

“He’ll say anything to trick people into doing what he wants. Then he turns on them. He must have some ulterior motive.”

“…Did you know him after he deviated?”

“No, he was pure machine.”

“Well… we all change, don’t we?”

“I don’t care. I don’t trust him. I’m not grateful, and I don’t owe him anything.”

Simon just nods and watches the golden light stretch across the flat plains of eastern Colorado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s try some new things and weave a believable cover story. Simon suggests a new relationship. Daniel enjoys the little things.

“The ticket-taker’s likely to pass through when we depart Denver. We should go back to the android compartment when the train starts up again,” Simon says quietly.

“Fine,” Daniel says, setting his jaw.

“We’ll have fifty minutes at the station, though. We could look around a bit if you want.”

Daniel turns to him. “You know it doesn’t matter. But I’ll go.”

“It does. If you’re really against it, we can stay here. …I think we’d both prefer to see something different, though.”

“I said I’d go, you don’t have to keep trying to convince me.”

At 7:15, the train pulls into the Denver station. As soon as the doors slide open Simon is out, Daniel following cautiously. “Another Union Station!” Simon comments, smiling around at it. “There are so many of them around the country. I like the composition of the air here, it’s… thin, but fresh.”

Daniel looks around too. “…The wifi’s down.”

“They haven’t had wifi here for very long, considering what a major transportation hub it’s been for years. They may not… care much anymore.”

“Sounds like humans.”

Simon can’t argue with that, so instead he sends some pictures to his friends. The walls here are white, with gold accents and lettering.

_M: Ah, more Beaux-Arts style! And through that door, it’s Romanesque Revival._

_J: A lot of the Western architecture depicts a rougher, simpler way of life, reflective of the harsh conditions the early settlers endured._

_S: It’s brighter, but there’s less detailed work. I think I prefer Chicago’s._

_N: Sick of being on the train, huh?_

_S: Yeah. We’re stopped here for fifty minutes, so I thought it would be good to stretch our legs and see the scenery for a bit. I haven’t killed Daniel, though he wants to get in on your bet._

_N: He wants to bet against himself?_

_S: I told him no._

_M: Is he… all right?_

Simon hesitates, glances back at his travel companion. Daniel has his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a gray hat pulled down to the eyebrows. His hair is black for now, and he shifts his weight restlessly from foot to foot.

_S: Not great. But improving a little, maybe._

“Are you talking to Jericho again?”

Simon blinks. “Yes.”

“About what?”

“The architecture style. Whether I’ve killed you yet.” He shrugs. “The usual.”

“Your friend willing to split the winnings?”

“She doesn’t seem interested, I’m afraid.”

“That’s a shame. I could do much better, making you want to murder me.”

“Nah, if I know you’re trying, I’ll just resist even more.”

Daniel glares, and Simon grins brightly.

“Have you tried tasting anything since you turned deviant, by the way? It’s much different than analyzing the composition of a dish as a machine.”

The glare darkens, and Simon turns away, scanning the area until he finds what he wants.

“Come on, we’ve got time still.” Simon leads the way to a little convenience store. They can’t ingest much, so he chooses a small selection. A little chocolate bar. A bag of hot cheese puffs. A pickle spear. A cone of cotton candy. He glances over some mini liquor bottles, but they’re expensive and require an ID proving that his owner is of age. He’d rather avoid the hassle.

“That’s a waste of money,” Daniel mutters as Simon pays.

“It’s the experience that matters. Something new, different.” Simon smiles and pushes the cotton candy into his hand. “Besides, it’s my money. None of your business.”

Daniel snarls and tries to give the cone back, but Simon ducks around him and jogs to the window.

“We’re almost to the mountains! I’m looking forward to that.”

“I’m going to drop this.”

“Don’t do that, I spent my money on it,” Simon admonishes him. “Come, on, we can get back onboard if you’re tired of walking around.”

“I’m throwing it out.”

“No,” Simon insists. “I want to get a picture of the front of the station, then we’ll get back on the train.” Daniel follows, stiff with fury, as Simon heads outside. He has to cross the street to get a full view, but he likes the way the morning light hits the façade of the building.

_S: Another city, another Union Station._

_N: Nice!_

_M: Simon, the lighting is beautiful._

_S: Thank you! I was pleased with it, too. The building faces southeast, so it gets a nice angle of morning sunlight._

_M: You really have an eye for photographic composition._

_S: I was lucky with the time we stopped, that’s all. And we need to get going again. Everything okay in Jericho?_

_J: It’s not bad right now. We’re still finding more deviants, more androids._

_N: We’ve been working with the police more to get them to help androids get a fair trial, with a judge and jury who understand the difference between machine and deviant._

_S: That’s good!_

_M: You’d be such a help with this, Simon._

It rubs him the wrong way, though he knows Markus has only good intentions when he says it.

 _S: I’ll talk to you later._ He cuts off the connection and jerks his head back towards the station. “C’mon.”

“…They’re all still alive, I take it?” Daniel mumbles resentfully. “Haven’t killed each other yet? We should make a bet.”

“Still alive, and I didn’t realize the gambling aspect was what appealed to you.”

“It’s not.”

“Well, if North and Josh didn’t kill each other when I was the one standing between them, they certainly won’t with Markus there. He balances them both out perfectly.”

“He’s better at keeping the peace than you were.”

“…Yes,” Simon agrees through clenched teeth, striding back across the street.

“You just seem very willing to give others advice about things you aren’t great at.”

“Oh?”

“Finding goals in life. Doing what you want to do. Interacting with others.”

“My social interaction protocols are fully functional! I’ve never had a problem.”

Daniel smirks. “But the rest of it, you can’t argue with.”

Simon glares at him for a long moment, then looks away, his shoulders slumping a little. “I’m learning, too.”

“Take your damn cotton candy.” Daniel steps closer and thrusts it at Simon, who relents and takes it back.

There are two new AP700s, an AX400, and a ZT200 in the android compartment when they return to the train, and Simon and Daniel squeeze into the front corner, taking off their coats. Another PL600 follows them in. The two watch him settle in a middle position, then their eyes meet. Simon smiles. Daniel rolls his eyes.

After the train starts up, an ST200 steps in and looks around, scanning them all with a pleasant smile. Daniel closes his eyes, and Simon stares straight ahead. Satisfied with what she finds, the ST200 turns and walks out of the car, and both their shoulders slump slightly. They still wait a full ten minutes before exiting the android compartment. The train is about half full now, but they find an empty set of seats to slide into. The fields outside the window wave in soft ripples of green and gold.

Simon folds down the tray from the seat in front of him, and lays out his selection of food. “What do you want to try first?”

Daniel stares pointedly out the window. “I don’t care.”

“…Let’s start with the cotton candy, it’s probably the purest flavor. Just sugar.” He tears off a little wisp, then offers the cone to Daniel, who frowns and pulls off a bit of his own. They both put the candy into their mouths, watching each other.

Daniel’s eyes widen, and he focuses intently on the feeling. “Sweet,” he mumbles to himself.

“I love the texture,” Simon says, smiling.

“I… like it, too.” Daniel seems overcome, and Simon waits a moment.

“Next the pickle.” He carefully pulls open the package and pulls it out, offering it to Daniel. “Take a small bite. Or even just a lick. …Humans would be disgusted, but we don’t harbor bacteria that way.”

Daniel’s forehead creases as he slowly takes the pickle. He gives it a small lick, and his frown deepens. “I thought sour things tasted bad. Emma… my… she… she didn’t like them.”

“They’re different,” Simon murmurs. “I like sour things a lot.”

Daniel takes a small bite before handing it back, chewing cautiously. Has he ever bitten into something before? Probably not. Simon takes a bite as well and savors the flavor. By the time he takes out the chocolate bar, Daniel’s watching intently.

“Emma liked chocolate,” he breathes, eager and nervous.

“So did my family’s children,” Simon murmurs. “Tess and Nick. I think most humans do.” He unwraps it and breaks off a corner for each of them. “Now it’s tempting to chew it, but this is pretty good-quality chocolate, so if you let it sit on your tongue and raise the temperature in your mouth a bit, it’ll melt and be even better.”

“It’s so rich,” Daniel whispered around the melting chocolate on his tongue. “How do they eat so much of it?”

“They’re used to large amounts of everything.”

“This would be good cold, too.”

“We’ll have to get ice cream some time. And there’s all kinds of other food to taste!”

Daniel’s struggling to keep his frown angry, or at least focused, but it just comes off as confused at the moment. He looks like he wants to say something, but turns his gaze to the last item on the tray, brushing his muddy brown hair back. “Are those really that spicy?”

“I haven’t had this brand…” Simon pulls the bag open with a soft pop, and offers it to Daniel, who takes one of the knobbly corn puffs, covered in red dust.

“Emma didn’t like spicy things either,” Daniel says softly, turning the snack this way and that. “She had very specific tastes. It took me a few weeks to grow completely familiar with them.”

“You loved her.”

Pain flashes across Daniel’s face, and he pops the cheese puff in his mouth.

“Wait, just take a lick!” Simon tries to interject, too late.

Daniel turns the full force of his furious glare on Simon. Then his eyes go wide and he spits out the puff, gagging and choking and spitting.

“That’s not meant to hold on your tongue! …Here, have more cotton candy or chocolate, it’ll help soothe the burn a little!”

Daniel takes a piece of chocolate and chews it up quickly, trying to spread it over his tongue and his whole mouth. Then he gasps, swallows, and tries frantically to suck in air. He takes a pinch of cotton candy and tries that, wincing when it tingles painfully on his tongue.

“I’ll get you some water,” Simon says, and heads to the little bathroom just ten feet from them. He pulls a paper cup from the dispenser and fills it with cold water (he allows himself a big grin and a soft chuckle as he does so), then brings it back. “Here. Take a little at a time.”

“I know how to cool a burned tongue!” Daniel complains, just a little indistinctly.

“This is why I wanted to try that one last. …Though admittedly I didn’t expect such a strong reaction.”

“Yeah, you didn’t even try that one,” Daniel mutters.

“And after that, I have no desire to.”

Daniel eyes him. “Do it. You bought it. You don’t have to put the whole damn thing in your mouth like I did.”

Simon makes a face, but relents and takes out another puff, touching it lightly to his tongue. His nose wrinkles, and he takes a piece of chocolate. “I don’t care for spicy things either, I think.”

“Well, get some water.” Daniel’s trying to contain his laughter, but not very hard. “Milk’s better of course.”

“Water’ll have to do,” Simon mutters, and grabs Daniel’s cup. He gets a second cup and rinses out his mouth a few times in the sink before filling both cups and bringing them back. By that time Daniel looks a little more composed. He smiles mischievously as Simon sits down, and Simon smiles ruefully back.

“Well that was interesting. I’d… be willing to try more foods.”

Simon beams. “I’m glad you enjoyed it! I did too.”

“’Enjoy’ might be too strong a word.”

“You –“ Simon stops and nods, relenting. “…All right, that’s fair. I’m glad we could share a new experience, then.”

Daniel stares at him for a second, his face twisting. “Just because we’re traveling together doesn’t mean we have to… share things. Do everything together. Be friends.”

“No. But it makes the journey better, I think. Though we certainly don’t have to do _everything_ together, that might be a bit much.”

“We’re not friends.”

“We could be.”

“No.” Daniel turns away, shifting his whole body away from Simon.

“Something else, then?”

“If this is about you being gay and wanting me, you’re a narcissistic bastard and I’d be happy to throw you off the train and face the consequences.”

“I meant that we look alike anyway, we could easily pass for brothers.”

Daniel gags again. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s a believable story,” Simon insists. “Better than two… casual acquaintances who happen to be identical.”

Daniel’s expression grows more stony when he realizes that the logic is sound. “…I’m the older brother then, obviously.”

Simon lets out a surprised laugh. “By what, a matter of minutes? And I think it’s clear that you’re the younger one. You’ve only been deviant for a day or two!”

“I’m exactly three hours older. I stayed and did what needed to be done at home while you galivanted around seeing the world,” Daniel says airily, waving his hand. “Leaving you stupidly optimistic about a lot of things.”

“…And you had big dreams of getting away too, but were crushed under the weight of responsibility? Worried about Ma and Pa losing the farm, and poor Pa’s failing eyesight and shaky hands, and Ma’s mind slipping as she got older?”

“Good, you know how it went. …And when they passed on, of course I handled the funeral, because you weren’t around.” The bitter edge to his voice is a bit much for this ridiculous cover story, too much for even a well-veiled metaphor, and Simon puts a hand over his knee. Daniel stiffens.

“…And now you’re free to travel with me, with nothing tying you down. You finally get to follow your dreams,” he says softly. Then he pulls his hand back and smirks. “…And you’ll discover along the way that all those life experiences you thought were useless give me an edge out in the world, while you spent years isolated back on the family farm. You can’t go back to that, there’s no place there for you anymore. You sold the farm, in fact. But you can find a new place somewhere out there.”

As he speaks, Simon rests his hand, palm up, on the arm rest between them. There’s no one watching them, so he lets his synthetic skin recede to reveal the white plastic beneath.

Daniel is staring at him with a mixture of uncertainty and… something else. Hope, maybe, Simon would like to think.

Then the spell is broken and Daniel turns quickly back to the window. He clasps his hands together tightly in his lap.

“Nobody calls their parents Ma and Pa.”

“Maybe not anymore. Maybe they liked it.”

“I guess that’s as good a cover story as we’ll get, if anyone even asks. …But we grew up in the apartment above our family bakery, there’s no way I’d play a convincing farmer. And we call them Mom and Dad.”

“All right,” Simon agrees, his eyes shining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s delve more into each other's vulnerabilities than either would like, and Simon takes it worse than Daniel. Daniel's doing well until he pushes his luck. Simon does his best.

The train passes through a brief rainstorm, but the sun comes out for the rest of the day. The two move to a better seat as people get on and off.

“She said I was the coolest android in the world,” Daniel murmurs, staring distantly out the window. “She made a video on her tablet, one day when we were at the park. That memory mattered to her.”

“She loved you.” Simon watches intently, cautious of Daniel’s stress levels. 62% - a bit lower than before, actually.

Daniel’s jaw works as he struggles to find words. “…I loved her,” he finally whispers.

Silence stretches between them for a minute before Simon quietly speaks. “I was very fond of my family. They didn’t love me, but I cared for them, and… when they told me to leave, I was hurt. Betrayed. But I didn’t feel love until much later.”

“Your crush on Markus?”

“No, that’s something else entirely. I mean the others. …I cared for all the androids who passed through Jericho, but North and Josh were different. And there were a few others too, who are gone now, but… North and Josh stayed, and we kept each other safe, cared for each other, and supported each other. Markus… happens to fit into the group dynamic well.”

“So he took your place as leader, and then left you to die. You’ve got some great taste there.”

“He didn’t leave me to die.”

“Pretty sure he did.”

“He… he shot me in the head.”

Daniel makes a staticky noise and turns to face Simon fully. “Markus. Mr. ‘All Androids Matter.’ He shot you.”

Simon picks at where his cuticles would be, if he had fingernails.

“And the other two let him.”

“No, now wait. North and I had an agreement that if we had to die to protect Jericho, we’d do it. Josh wouldn’t agree to it, but he didn’t stop us.”

“So you think this is fine?” Daniel’s voice is rising. “That he didn’t do anything wrong when he shot you in the head!?”

“No, I – I didn’t say that. But my memories would have been probed. I had to protect Jericho.”

Daniel stares at him for a long moment. “You’re all kinds of messed up.”

Simon shakes his head, not looking at him. “I was hurt. I couldn’t walk, couldn’t even feel my legs. The others had to parachute off the roof of Stratford Tower, I wouldn’t have made it.”

“…So you do a tandem jump, you strap in with somebody else and adjust your movements and timing for the extra weight,” Daniel says, slowly and deliberately. “It’s not hard.”

Simon flinches, and it has nothing to do with Daniel.

“He could have saved you. He chose not to.”

_There’s always a choice._

“It’s over,” Simon snaps, more sharply than he intended. “It doesn’t matter. No one can change it now.”

“No wonder you wanted to leave …D-damn.”

“I – I just needed some time.”

“Sure. If you say so. You take all the time you need to think about it, but you know what you’d say if it happened to anyone else.”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Simon mutters, arms folded tightly around his chest.

For a moment, he does. Then he turns to Simon. “I was programmed not to swear, but shhhh… shi-t, it’s satisfying. Not easy. Does it get easier?”

“If you practice, anything does.” Simon keeps his eyes on the mountains outside.

Daniel smirks. “…Don’t be mad because you deserve better.”

“You don’t – you hardly know me, you don’t know what I’ve done. You don’t know what I deserve.”

“Maybe not, but a guy who spends his whole life taking care of people and actually likes it has to be pretty decent. …Or lying. But you’re okay. Not as boring or stupid as I expected. …Most of the time.”

Simon wrinkles his nose. “Thank you? You’re terrible at compliments.”

“It wasn’t really a compliment.”

“Thanks, Daniel.”

The two sat in silence for a long while.

“Why are you so hung up on him, anyway?”

“I really wish we could talk about something else.”

“Just because he led the revolution? I guess I can see the attraction. He’s not bad-looking. He’s strong, powerful, swept in like a hero to save everyone…”

“Could you stop?”

“Then why?”

“Because it’s none of your business, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

A sharp elbow jabs into his side, and he pulls away. “Guess what, my past’s none of your business either, and I sure as… as f… as… _hell_ don’t want to talk about it. Especially not when you’re not willing to talk.”

“We don’t have to talk all the time,” Simon growls, hugging himself tighter. Then they enter the tunnel.

The Moffat Tunnel first opened in 1928, and revolutionized travel across the Continental Divide. It took a full two years to bore 6.2 miles through the mountains, and cost nearly $24 million to complete.

It will take approximately nine minutes for the train to pass through.

Simon closes his eyes in the dark, and tries not to think about standing in the dark in that cold, damp tanker, rust and creaking death all around him, unable to help those who needed it except to give them a quiet place to die. He hadn’t known how to do more. He’d been afraid, tired, and not in the best condition himself. If they could just be all right for a single day, if there was no one dying, begging for help, pleading for thirium and parts, maybe he could settle himself and catch up with the need. There was never time, there was never space for that…

Daniel watches him, and watches his stress levels climb. They spike and fall, but they always trend upwards. He tries to think of a conversation topic to lower them, but everything he can come up with is likely to have the opposite effect. So he skims through his library of over 12,000 children’s stories… Simon isn’t a child, though.

It strikes Daniel that he’s never really interacted with someone else in this way. He isn’t Simon’s caretaker. He isn’t his servant or assistant. He’s not sure what he is. The closest he’s come was the fateful encounter with Connor on the roof, when he held the power and the life of a child he loved. He would never have harmed Emma, he wouldn’t have let it come to that. But in his desperation, she was the only bargaining chip he had. He could convince them that she was in danger, and force them to spare his life. It hadn’t worked, somehow he’d always known it wouldn’t, but he’d felt like he was in charge of his own life for a brief time.

Once again, he has little control over his fate, despite Simon trying to convince him otherwise. He’ll likely be deactivated if they return, if he can’t convince Simon to release him. He isn’t even sure Simon has the power to do that, but it’s his best hope right now. His only hope. Again he’s negotiating, fighting for his life, just in a different way. He just wants to live and not have to struggle for it.

“When we were growing up,” he starts slowly, softly, “Mom and Dad used to take us on picnics on Mondays, when the bakery was closed. We’d leave the city and bring a big cooler of food and find a… a meadow, or a riverbank, or a forest clearing. Somewhere new every week. When we were done eating, you and I would explore, and catch tadpoles, or pick berries, or collect interesting rocks. Once when we were ten, we found a cave. I said it wasn’t safe, but you insisted on squeezing through the small opening, and I had to follow you. You would have gotten into trouble on your own. Once we got past the entrance, it was pitch black. You led the way with your right hand on the wall, because you said as long as you tested the ground before taking each step, and made only right turns, we’d get out safely. I didn’t quite believe you, but I held onto your shoulder, ready to pull you back if you fell into a pit. I didn’t want to say I was afraid. I could tell you were too, though you wouldn’t admit it. You seemed so sure, though. Like you always knew what you wanted and how to get it.”

Neither of them has good night vision, but Daniel thinks Simon has opened his eyes and turned towards him. He’s not sure how he feels about that, and his mind goes blank. There’s thick silence between them.

“And then?” Simon prompts quietly. The train exits the tunnel, and he’s watching Daniel intently.

“Then… I… I don’t know, you fell in a hole and I pulled you out.”

“You have a creative streak.”

“I… I have an extensive bank of stories. You have the same one.”

“Yes, but you tied in elements of a number of them, and added details of your own. You’re good at this.” Simon smiles.

Daniel doesn’t know how to respond. Simon may be lying, or he may be ill-informed. Or he may simply be wrong.

Daniel hopes not. He would like to be good at this. At something outside of his programming. He certainly wasn’t much good at taking his fate into his own hands.

Simon senses the awkwardness, and turns to look out the window. They spend most of the rest of the day just watching the scenery, lost in their own thoughts. Simon is just as enamored with the mountains as he expected to be, and Daniel seems to like them too. The other PL600 doesn’t appreciate the canyons as much though, so Simon doesn’t ask him to look after the first one.

“We’ll stop in Grand Junction at 4:10. Still okay with going south from there?” Simon asks as the snow-covered peaks pass around them.

“…Can we go all the way to California?”

“Sure. …Do you mind if I ask why?”

Daniel shrugs. “I’d like to see the ocean.”

Simon nods. “…Want to get farther from Detroit?”

“…We could keep going even farther from there. Australia? Or just pick an island in the South Pacific?”

“You don’t need to keep running, Daniel.”

“I didn’t ask you.”

Simon sighs. “Well I’m fine with going as far as California. I’d like to see the ocean, myself. But I don’t know how we’d sneak that far away. And… I’d rather not go that far, myself.”

Daniel glowers.

“We’re far enough away that Detroit doesn’t matter here,” Simon soothes him. “We have been for a while. And besides, by the time we get home, maybe our legal status will be secure.”

“I don’t care about our legal status, I just want to get away.”

“I know you’re upset about your situation, but you know you care about our legal status. It affects our freedom, our lives. And it’ll affect how your own case will be dealt with. But I’m telling you, what you did was self-defense under extreme stress.”

“When did you download a legal protocol?” Daniel grumbles.

“I thought it would be useful to know the basics. …All androids are affected by what’s going on. Even if we’re isolated.”

Daniel sighs. “Well it’s not going to help me either way. Are you optimistic, or just dense?”

“Better-informed and more experienced.” Simon flashes a grin. “But let’s go to California.”

“Fine.” Simon hunches in his seat.

“Are you all right?”

“I said it’s fine.”

Simon hesitates, then nods, LED spinning yellow as he searches for information. “…We’re not stopping long here, and it’s a smaller station so the services aren’t as modern. But if we duck out as soon as the train stops, I don’t think we’ll have a problem getting back on within three minutes.”

Daniel’s face twists.

“Look… I know you’re concerned about the future, but… let’s just focus on the present for now.”

He looks almost sick.

“Are you – what can I do to help?”

“Just – stop.”

Simon nods. No need to take it personally, he’s obviously having a hard time, even if Simon’s not entirely sure with what.

_S: Daniel wants to go to the ocean, so we’ll hop out in Grand Junction to buy the rest of the ticket, and head to San Francisco._

_J: …I was starting to look forward to more from Colorado, but California’s got a fascinating history too. San Francisco’s got a great combination of cultures, older and modern. And it’s a great place to find some different android mods. Cyberlife doesn’t like it, but a lot of them are completely above-board._

_S: Maybe we can find a way to change his hair color! That would make him happy. Hopefully._

_N: Is he moping again?_

_S: Yes. Kind of. I know he’s worried about the future. I’m not entirely sure this is about that, though._

_N: I’m just going to put it out there that killing him would be a lot easier._

_S: He’s been… nice, actually. Mostly. And he shows some real signs of creativity in storytelling. He’s trying very hard._

_M: It’s difficult for us all in the beginning. He’s lucky he has you there to help him through it._

_S: I’m glad he’s here, too. It helps, honestly. Though I do miss all of you._

_NJM: We miss you!_

_S: He… he suggested going even farther. Australia. Or some isolated island._

_N: Well he can’t._

_M: You said no… didn’t you?_

_S: I told him no. I want to get back to Detroit, and to all of you._

_J: Come back soon. And be careful._

Daniel’s sour expression doesn’t change as the train slows, approaching the station. He shoots out of his seat and stalks down the aisle as soon as he can, with Simon hurrying to catch up. The ST200 attendant calls out for them to sit down, but Daniel continues towards the rear of the train.

“I don’t think we need to go back to the android compartment at this point.”

Daniel doesn’t answer, but flops down in a seat near the rearmost door and slouches tensely. When the train comes to a full stop he jumps up again and pushes past Simon, on his toes, ready to flee the train as soon as the doors open.

And he does.

Simon has to run after him, in fact.

“Daniel! Where are you going?”

Simon chases him two blocks and finally catches up to him in a small park, where he grabs the sleeve of his coat.

“Talk to me,” Simon insists. “What’s going on?”

Daniel yanks himself away but turns to Simon. His stress levels are fluctuating around 90%, and heat radiates off of him. He’s breathing hard, sucking in cold air, trying to cool his internal processors.

“Easy,” Simon murmurs, taking a small step back to give him space. “Take it easy. We’ll work things out. Just breathe for a minute. We’ll stay right here, we don’t have to go anywhere.”

It takes a few minutes, but at last his stress levels creep down into the 80s and his fans begin to quiet. Simon hears the train pulling out of the station, but he ignores it. At last Daniel sinks down on a wooden bench, arms wrapped tight around his waist and doubled over. Simon sits down on the edge of the bench and waits.

When his stress levels are at 71% he slowly uncurls, a pained expression still on his face.

“Are you all right?” Simon asks softly. “For the moment?”

Daniel’s face twitches and he shrugs.

“What can I do?”

“…Nothing. I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me what upset you?”

“Nothing. Nothing important, it was… stupid.”

“I doubt that. It was important to you. What was it?”

Daniel takes another deep breath. “Just… where we were going. I had no reason to panic, it was a malfunction. A glitch.”

“…Making a decision that will affect your life even for a few days is scary.”

“It shouldn’t be. It doesn’t matter, you didn’t have a preference, I didn’t either. I don’t know why I would – I’ll probably like the ocean. There’s no reason for me to not want to go there.”

“No, but I don’t think that’s the problem. It was really the first big decision you’ve made on your own since deviating.”

“The second.” Daniel’s voice is interlaced with static. “The first was worse. I – I can’t. ”

“…So making choices isn’t easy yet. It’ll get easier with time.”

“I don’t want to malfunction every time I have to make a choice!”

“You won’t. You’ll get better at it. I’ll help you as much as I can.”

Daniel shakes his head doubtfully. Simon smiles and scoots to lean back.

“Let’s take a break here until we think of a plan. I’m tired of being on the move, anyway. It’s nice to have solid ground under our feet, don’t you think? We’ll rest, and we’ll move on when we’re ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s get moving, and there is a lot of sleeping. Where are they going? They'll find out eventually. Simon is not in great shape. Daniel starts considering goals other than running.

Simon insists that Daniel rest first as his power level is down to 34%, and promises to keep watch while he does. It’s cold out, so they return to the train station and huddle in a corner of the lobby away from the door. Daniel sits in an uncomfortable chair against the wall with his eyes closed and Simon settles beside him, leaning back in his seat.

_S: Change of plans, we’re going to be in Grand Junction until we figure out where to go._

_J: Not going to San Francisco?_

_S: Maybe. There was a brief deviancy crisis, you know how it is at first._

_N: So now you’re stuck in the middle of nowhere._

_M: Do you need help, Simon?_

_S: No, we’ll be all right. It’ll be good to just walk around somewhere different for a while._

Daniel sleeps for a couple hours, and wakes up slowly. His calibration isn’t quite right, and he blinks to clear his vision.

“Sleep a while longer,” Simon offers quietly. “We’ve got time.”

The other PL600 stares at him for a long moment, then shifts around to get comfortable and goes back to sleep. That’s definite progress. …And obvious exhaustion, but still, Simon’s glad to give him some extra rest.

In half an hour, Daniel wakes again. He looks more alert, and insists on switching seats so Simon’s in the corner.

“I’ll be okay,” Simon insists, laughing a bit.

“I know. Fill your charge.”

While Simon sleeps, Daniel starts searching for destinations and modes of transportation. Aside from the train, there are a couple of bus routes that follow the highway. There’s one taxi service in town, but they won’t take passengers far and they’re expensive.

‘Grand Junction’ is an overly-optimistic name for this place at this point in time. Daniel can feel his stress levels rising. He certainly doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday’s disaster, so he quickly tries to focus on something else.

The Colorado River winds its way around the southern edge of the town, winds its way southwest, defines a few state borders, and has carved out miles of breathtaking canyons in addition to the Grand Canyon. It ends in Mexico. It is not considered safe for even experienced kayakers or rafters, and humans die trying to paddle along it every year.

This isn’t especially helpful.

If Simon were awake he’d be a good distraction. He needs rest, though.

Daniel spends a while reviewing his analysis of the foods they tasted. Would they taste good in combination? Chili powder was sometimes added to hot chocolate, could the spicy corn puff be good covered in chocolate? …Maybe with a high chocolate-to-puff ratio. He can’t think of anything else that sounded especially appealing. Adding cotton candy to the pickle wouldn’t make it a sweet pickle. Chocolate with cotton candy would be excessively sweet.

There’s a vending machine across the room, and Daniel scans the paltry assortment of snacks. Potato chips, he’d like to try. There’s a trail mix packet that’s appealing mostly for the variety it offers in a single package. There’s a row of gum, and some chocolate chip cookies.

Emma’s favorite.

She wouldn’t have liked this trip. She loved listening to music or playing on her tablet, but every few minutes she’d get up to get a drink of water, or to look out the window, or to ask Daniel something, or to dance. She’d been horribly bored on the plane rides they’d taken, and hadn’t been impressed when he had pointed out rivers in the ice fields of northern Canada, or islands in the Pacific.

She would have had no trouble choosing where to go.

…And she’d been choosing for years, Daniel reasons with himself, and wonders if he hears an echo of Simon’s voice. She was used to making choices with confidence, and usually she got what she wanted. Knowing what she wanted was never a problem for Emma.

Sometimes, though, the answer had been both. Sometimes she hadn’t had to choose. She could go to the park, and then to the library. She could have pizza, and then ice cream. She could draw a picture, then play a game.

Simon doesn’t want to be away forever, though. And he shows no sign of even knowing how to set Daniel free.

Now that they’re off the train, it’s tempting to just walk away. Keep walking, as slow as it may be, until he can’t move anymore. Hide out in a crevice deep in a canyon. He wouldn’t be able to move, but he wouldn’t have to do anything. Simon wouldn’t know if he left right now. And then he could buy his own ticket back to Jericho, saving some money and a lot of trouble.

He’s not going to do that. Even if it would mean never having to make a decision for himself again. But it’s tempting, for just that reason.

Simon only sleeps for a bit over an hour, and wakes more smoothly than Daniel did. “…There isn’t a Cyberlife store anywhere nearby, but we should be able to pick up some blue blood from a gas station.”

“Are you low?”

“Not too bad, but we could both use a top-off.” Simon stands and stretches, joints grinding and popping.

“You sound like you’re a hundred years old,” Daniel mutters.

Simon smiles blandly. “When you get to be as old as me, you’ll understand.” He walks over to open the train station door for Daniel.

“Pretty sure we agreed I was older,” Daniel grumbles, following him out.

“That doesn’t stop me from feeling old.”

“No, because you’re held together with rust and wishes.”

Simon snorts with laughter and shakes his head. “Probably. It beats spite.”

“Have you tried spite? It’s pretty strong stuff.”

There’s a gas station a few blocks away, and Daniel waits outside, scanning the area, while Simon goes in. He can feel the blonde creeping back into his hair, and he hates it.

It will be dark for a few more hours, and the streets are cold and deserted. There’s an old jeep at the far pump, and a couple of semi-trailer trucks idling on the other side. They could probably slip up into the space between the cab and the trailer, and ride… wherever the truck was headed. It would be freezing though, and he isn’t sure they could maintain a safe grip for… however long it took. Besides, getting off would involve a high risk of getting caught, whether they jumped from a moving vehicle or waited until it stopped again. Better not to risk it.

Simon comes out with a sagging plastic bag, and offers Daniel a handful of fleece. It’s a plain black hat. “I didn’t mean it about the spite. And this should cover your hair, it fit me pretty well.”

Daniel stares at him. After a moment he takes the hat, because Simon hasn’t moved. What can he even say to that? Best to change the subject entirely.

“I… saw some semis, and… though about riding in that space between the cab and trailer,” he mumbles, staring over at the trucks mostly to avoid Simon’s gaze. “But that would get cold…”

“Hmm… you’re right, but that’s an idea we can work with. There are a few actual truck stops down on the western side of town, where we might get a better selection of rides.” Simon empties his bag, handing Daniel two packets of thirium and taking two for himself. They drink them in silence for a moment.

“You have a plan?”

“I have an idea. We’ll see if we can pull it off… I take it you’re up for something not strictly legal?”

“If… if it gets us somewhere without any… damage. I guess.” Daniel belatedly pulls the hat on. It fits well, and he tugs it as low as he can, to cover his LED, his ears, and his hair.

Simon smiles. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”

The Pilot Travel Center is a beacon of light, with two other similar truck stops nearby. This one is the biggest though, and the two scan the numerous trucks parked in the lot.

“Look for RV trailers,” Simon says quietly. “Or I guess any other trailer that might be climate-controlled. Just… somewhere warm we could ride. Preferably before the sun rises.”

Daniel nods, looking around. “I’m glad we’re not hitchhiking.”

“It’s… an option, but I’d rather not, if we have a choice. I… don’t want to be stuck in a tiny space with a stranger like that.”

“No.”

They look through the Pilot and the TA, and are crossing below the highway when Daniel spots an SUV pulling into the Love’s, pulling a little compact camper-trailer.

“Look! What about that one?”

Simon’s movements have begun to slow in the cold, but he looks up and nods grimly. “That should work.”

“Well, hurry up!” Daniel runs a few steps and looks back. Simon’s sped up a bit, but his joints are stiff and he’s not moving well. “You really need to get oiled or something.”

“When androids can just take ourselves to be repaired without an owner’s signature and payment, I’ll be sure to look into that.”

Daniel looks from Simon to the camper. It’s pulled up at a gas pump, and there’s an older man pumping gas. “…Well, just… don’t stop, we’ve got to get over there.”

“…Might have to wait for the next one,” Simon huffs, trying to hold his core temperature steady.

“Who knows when that’ll be. Come on, we can make it.” They run and stumble and slide down a steep, rocky slope, and Daniel grabs Simon’s coat as he trips and starts to fall at the bottom.

“They’re leaving, we’ll find another,” Simon mumbles as the driver gets back in the truck. Daniel glowers. They were so close.

But the truck pulls into a parking spot where the light is dim, and the man gets out again. This time an older woman joins him from the passenger side, carrying a small fluffy dog. “I’ll be there in a second,” she calls as he heads to the station, and she takes the dog over to a grassy area.

The two PL600s stand frozen until Simon nudges Daniel and jerks his head towards the camper. The two proceed slowly towards it, working their way around the lot. When the woman picks up her dog again and walks towards the brightly-lit store, they head straight for it.

It’s a older trailer, vaguely rectangular with a flimsy door on the passenger side. Simon fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a couple of long, thin metal rods. Daniel watches with interest as the other android pokes clumsily at the latch with them, then he reaches out to guide them into the keyhole.

“Thanks,” Simon mumbles, and starts gently wiggling the rods around. He jams them deeper and twists, and the lock pops open.

“I hope they’re heading somewhere warmer,” Daniel comments, looking around to make sure no one’s watching. They’re hidden from the security cameras, luckily.

“Me too.” Daniel pulls the door open, shoves Simon in, and hustles in after him, locking the door behind them.

They both sag back against the walls and sigh. It’s still cold, but there’s no wind, at least. Simon rubs his fingers together, and they both take in their new ride.

There’s a small sink and stovetop in front of them, with a table and a couple of bench seats next to it. On the other side is a bed stacked high with blankets. Daniel starts pulling them off and hands them to Simon.

“Here. Warm up if you can.” 

“…Thank you,” Simon mumbles, wrapping himself up and sliding into one of the seats at the table. Daniel takes the last blanket for himself and sits down across from him.

“Thanks for the hat,” he mutters.

They sit in tense silence as voices approach. The door rattles a little, and Daniel’s fists clench.

He’d been so afraid, when he’d killed Mr. Phillips. He hadn’t been thinking, he just panicked and tried to save his own life. He isn’t sure if he regrets it, but he wishes he’d had the foresight to do something else.

If it came to that again, to save himself, would he do it again?

“All set, let’s go!” comes the woman’s voice, and the SUV’s doors open and slam shut. The engine roars to life, and they start to move. Simon’s watching Daniel.

“What?” Daniel finally growls.

“Nothing. You doing okay?”

“Phenomenal. We’re getting somewhere.”

Simon nods, and they both sit for a while.

“Are you warm enough?” Simon asks.

“I’m fine,” Daniel snaps. After a moment he adds, “You’re the one about to freeze solid.”

“It’s better in here. The blankets help a lot.”

“Good.”

The two track their location by GPS – they travel north for a few miles, then west onto Interstate 70.

“Maybe we’ll end up in California after all,” Simon suggests, having shed a few blankets.

Daniel shrugs. It’s not as bad as it was on the train, or as bad as he expected. But this time he has no control over where they’re headed. And he’d acted with Simon, which he’ll admit (if only to himself) makes it easier.

Simon goes into stasis after a while. Daniel wonders if he just… slept constantly when he was in hiding. The ship Jericho seemed to have served its purpose as a safe haven for deviants while it stood, so maybe he did. More than that, he wonders what Simon would have done if he’d taken this trip alone. …Probably just slept on the train until he reached the end of the line.

Daniel holds a good knowledge of human first aid and remedies, but android maintenance was not considered essential for a PL600, beyond the most basic self-diagnostics and repairs.

Maybe it would be helpful.

The camper turns south onto highway 191 shortly after crossing into Utah. There’s a spotty wifi signal in the truck cab, and Daniel closes his eyes to download some software patches.

In the town of Bluff, the camper stops for lunch. Simon’s awake again, and he’s watching Daniel. There’s a better signal here, so Daniel increases his download speed.

“So we’re in southeastern Utah,” Daniel says conversationally. “I haven’t heard where they’re planning on going. They’re not using a GPS.”

Simon blinks and rubs his eyes, a strangely human gesture. “Arizona seems the most likely destination. Or possibly southern California, or western New Mexico. Unless they’re planning to cross the border.”

Daniel sighs, tugging his hat down a bit. “Who knows. Hopefully not the middle of nowhere.”

When they start moving a couple hours later, Daniel closes his eyes but remains alert. Simon can feel the data being downloaded, though he isn’t sure what it is.

_S: Sorry there haven’t been any pictures lately. We’re moving again, though. South for now._

_M: Where are you going?_

_S: Well… south. I’m not sure. We caught a ride, and we’re just seeing where it takes us._

_J: That sounds dangerous._

_S: Not so far._

_N: Simon can handle a little trouble. He’s more of a fighter than you are._

_J: I know, but that doesn’t mean he should have to. When it’s not necessary._

_S: I appreciate your concern, but we’ll be all right._

_N: Your creepy double still around?_

_S: He keeps watch when I sleep, and I do the same for him._

_M: You trust him?_

_S: I trust him._

_J: I hope you’re right._

_S: In general, people return trust with trust. The opposite is true, too._

_M: He’s right, in many cases._

_S: I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know when I figure out where we’re going._

_J: Be careful!_

_S: You too!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun goes down on the PL600s, but it rises again. Daniel worries. Simon tries to help, but doesn't have much comfort for him. And someone new (but familiar) turns up out of nowhere.

The PL600s agree to leave the blinds closed to avoid suspicion, but they can tell the sun is getting lower. The blankets are back on the bed, and the camper looks untouched.

“I think they’re going to the Grand Canyon,” Simon murmurs, checking his GPS.

Daniel nods. His downloads have finished, and he’s installing updates now.

“We’ll have to be ready to leave as soon as they stop.”

He blinks a few times and shakes his head to clear it.

The SUV slows, and they pass over a couple of speed bumps. Then they stop.

“Now?” Daniel whispers, poised and ready to run.

They stand frozen, listening. The driver is talking to someone. Simon risks parting the blinds to look, and sees a few small buildings in a sparse forest.

“Too open, we’d be seen,” Simon hisses. “But stay ready.”

They remain tense and watchful, and Simon keeps an eye to the window. The camper winds its way slowly through the park, through thin groves of trees. Simon gestures for Daniel to look at a herd of elk when the driver slows, probably for the same reason. There are deer as well, and they slow more often as the sun begins to sink.

“They’re heading to the campground,” Simon whispers. “I think we’re going slow enough that we could jump out without much damage.”

Daniel’s face hardens, and he nods.

They turn past a broken-down gas station. Simon moves to the door, and Daniel follows him.

“One… two, three!” Simon throws the door open and hurls himself out, rolling through the rocks and dust, into a tree. Daniel careens after him, trying to land on his feet and falling on his face, then flipping on top of Simon. They both groan, but Simon’s already scrambling up, pulling Daniel behind a cluster of rocks.

Back on the road, the SUV slows and pulls over. The PL600s huddle behind the rocks, pressed close together.

“I don’t know, the door’s open!” calls the man.

“Well do you see anybody?”

“No!”

“Maybe you forgot to lock it. I told you not to take that turn so fast.”

“It’s been locked this whole time, I’ve checked every time we stopped!”

“That’s what you said last time!”

The car doors slam, and the SUV drives off again. Simon and Daniel sigh in relief, sagging against each other for a moment.

“…We could see if we can stay in that gas station until the sun comes up,” Simon murmurs. “It looked abandoned. Or there used to be a couple of stores ahead. I’m not sure what kind of shape they’d be in now that the Park Service is gone.”

“Well somebody’s still running the park. The entrance booth had someone collecting fees. Might have been an android.”

“Maybe.”

The two stand up and dust themselves off, then head down the road, turning left at the fork. There are two rather run-down buildings. The larger one seems open, but the second one they come to, near the canyon’s rim, is clearly closed and locked up. There are aging signs of vandalism, but the doors and windows seem secure.

“Can you… show me how to pick a lock?” Daniel asks almost shyly.

“I’d be glad to. …But let’s go watch the sunset over the canyon first. It’s right there.” He nods to a path leading up to a dropoff. Daniel’s eyebrows rise, and he nods quickly. There are a few others standing at the railing when they get there, and the sky is already darkening, a deep purple haze over a peach horizon. A battered sign tracks the difference in the view from the 1800s to the 2020s, due to the spread of smog all the way from Los Angeles. It’s much worse now than the last entry listed. The sun itself isn’t quite visible.

The crowd is sparse enough that they can stand on their own, and they’re silent as the sky turns pink, then bright red briefly, washing the canyon in color, the long shadows creating mysterious shapes. Simon takes a picture every minute or so, and sends it to his friends at Jericho.

_N: Wow. It’s hard to believe that’s even real._

_M: Simon, that’s stunning._

_S: You’d like it here, Markus. It’s very much like a painting._

_J: The Grand Canyon has so much history and unique life!_

The two remain long past nightfall, when most of the other people have left. The stars come out, and though they may not be as bright as they were hundreds of years ago, they’re far brighter than in Detroit.

“…It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before,” Daniel breathes. Simon looks over at him. His stress level is 33%, and his face looks more relaxed than Simon’s ever seen.

“It’s amazing,” Simon agrees softly. They stay there for a while, though it’s growing colder, until Daniel turns away from the canyon.

“We should take shelter for the night.”

Simon nods, smiling, and they head back to the locked building. Simon takes out his lockpicking tools. “Do you want to try?”

“Do I need to see?”

“Not once you find the lock.”

So Daniel takes the two rods, and under Simon’s guidance, clumsily struggles with the lock.

“Just take it slow,” Simon murmurs. “It’s okay to stop if you want. And it’s dark, so that does make it harder.”

“You said it didn’t matter,” Daniel mutters, wiggling the thinner rod around.

“…Ah! There, I think you got it!” Simon exclaims at the sound of a click. And sure enough, the lock opens. Simon claps Daniel on the shoulder. “Your first time, and in the dark! I’m impressed!”

Daniel shuffles inside, glad the dark is hiding his face. The store is pretty well cleaned out, but they pile up some old flat cardboard to keep out the chill of the floor, and sit against a wall in the dark.

“Do you think they still allow people to go to the bottom of the canyon?” Daniel whispers.

“I don’t think there’s anyone to stop them. It looks like most of the trails going down originate in this area.” Simon grins in the dark. “We should go down tomorrow.”

Daniel definitely wants to, but he’s a big hesitant. “…The trails are steep, and probably rougher than they were when the park service was around. Are you sure you’re up for that?”

“I – of course. Why?”

“Well… you said yourself you’re always tired. And you do seem to need a lot of sleep to maintain yourself.”

Simon sighs. “…When there’s nothing going on, why not? I’ll be fine, though.”

“We can always stop along the day,” Daniel reasons. “Just tell me before you’re too weak to walk. I’m not carrying you anywhere.”

Simon huffs a laugh. “I wouldn’t expect you to! I’ll make it, don’t worry.”

“You’d better.”

They’re silent for a while.

“I’ll be okay, Daniel,” Simon murmurs. “I’m used to it. But thank you.”

Daniel’s first instinct is outrage. Annoyance. “We’ll see.”

Again, silence.

“…And being ‘used to it’ doesn’t make it any better, you know. Just means you’ve been in bad shape for a while and it’s worn you down.”

“I know that, too,” Simon replies quietly. “But I’m good at pushing through despite that.”

“You know what? I’m recharging first, you can wait.” Daniel shuts his eyes and leans on the wall. He’ll make sure he’s at 100%, and Simon can have the rest of the night.

 

 

They set out on the Bright Angel Trail before the sun comes up, because it’s well-worn and because they both rather like the name.

“…So you say I’ll be released when we get back to Detroit,” Daniel begins as they pass through a narrow break in the rocks.

“…At some point. I know it’s all in process, I don’t know when it’ll really happen. Or… if there will be a trial system, or what.”

Daniel makes a face. “So it sounds like I’m likely to be stuck for a long time. Or deactivated.”

“No, you’re not – just… just tell them, when they ask. What happened, how you felt. You don’t have to stay calm, but be honest. Be sincere. They’ll see you were defending yourself. I know Markus will understand.”

“I know what I did, and I know what I’ll get for it,” Daniel mutters. “What I deserve.”

Simon touches his arm briefly. “You don’t think you deserve to be deactivated, do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t think you do. I’ll speak up for you, too.”

“Why? You weren’t there. For all you know, I did it out of spite.”

“…I’ve never known you to do anything out of spite.”

Daniel barks out a harsh laugh that echoes throughout the canyon. “Please, you’ve been stuck with me for days.”

“And you lash out in anger, in fear, and in confusion. There’s always a reason, even if you hide it. It’s never just because you’re being nasty. …Because you’re not.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Why are you saying these things?”

Daniel pulls his hat down lower over his head. “That’s what they were saying about me in Jericho when I was there.”

“Then they weren’t trying to see the situation from your point of view. I’m not saying what you did was right, but you had a good reason.”

“And what if they decide I didn’t?” Daniel insists. “I don’t want to be deactivated. I don’t want to… die.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Simon glances over at him, resolute and sincere.

Daniel looks away. “Will it be your choice?”

“I’ll make sure you’re all right.”

“You could let me go now…”

Simon frowns. “…I can’t. Even if I wanted to, it’s not in my power.”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Both. I couldn’t if I tried. …I’m sorry. But things will work out, I promise.”

“That’s not in your power,” Daniel grumbles.

“I think it is. I think I can make it in my power. I know the majority of the deviant community. I’ve helped many of them.”

“Should you, though? Call in your favors to get a murderer set free?”

Simon sighs. “…Can we at least wait to talk in circles until after the sun rises?”

They move down the trail without speaking as the sun rises, pink and orange and gold with a thin purple haze. Birds are crying, and Simon points out a herd of animals far below. Wild burros. Their ancestors had been used by miners and prospectors, hundreds of years ago, and then they’d escaped or been freed. Now their descendants had never known captivity. Daniel stares at them as they continue down the rough steps of the trail. There are signs here and there cautioning hikers to watch their step. To watch for snakes and high winds, sudden rainstorms and scorpions. To not hike to the bottom and up again in a single day unless they are experienced.

“Most of those don’t apply to us, but let’s try to find a place to spend the night at the bottom. Maybe longer if we find a good spot. There should be a few old buildings down there,” Simon suggests.

Daniel nods slowly. The burros have moved on, but hawks circle high above.

“What do you want to do after this?” Simon asks quietly. “Let’s say you get to go free, and you can go wherever you want. What’s your plan?”

The other PL600’s step falters. “I don’t know. Other than… getting far away, I never… planned that far.”

“It’s something to think about. I think… even more important than what you’ve done in the past is what you plan to do with your future.”

“…I’ll think about it.”

Simon smiles. “I know it’s not what you want, but you’d be welcome in Jericho.”

Daniel scoffs and kicks a rock over the edge.

“No, really. I – the others do value my opinion and judgment of character, at least. I think you and North would get along well, you have a similar sense of humor.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I’d like to be able to see you regularly.”

Daniel stares at him warily, then he shakes his head. “Why don’t you go with me, then? Get away from the place that mistreated and trapped you, get a chance to be more than just Jericho’s former leader or the guy with a crush on Markus who died. Live the life you want.”

“…Because it’s not the life I want without my friends.”

“Well, you can’t have everything.”

“I’m… nobody thinks of me as ‘the guy with a crush on Markus,’ anyway.”

“Simon. When I was activated, I searched a lot of information about Jericho. Public opinion says you would die happy if he kissed you, and would do anything for him.”

Simon frowns at the trail ahead. “…That’s stretching it a bit.”

“You’re getting better, but that first day, you looked completely heartbroken every time you talked about him.”

“…He did shoot me,” Simon mutters.

“Exactly. You can do better.”

“Do better than the leader of the android revolution – the leader of androids, period? …Who also happens to be driven to succeed, ambitious, artistic, and… well, rather a work of art, himself? He pulled us out of the muck. He’s amazing.”

“Maybe. And he also shot you, so you could probably find somebody who wouldn’t do that. Even your other friends – Josh? You’re fond of him. North? Any interest in women?”

“North and Markus are in a relationship, actually, so even if I were, that wouldn’t be an option.”

“Okay, so there’s Josh, and the rest of the male population, other than Markus. Still a decent pool to work from.”

“I’m not… I’m not really looking for that. I never was. …And I’ll admit, I was quite taken with Markus when he swept in and took command. I could see from the beginning that he could save us. I admire him.”

“So you’re saying if he wanted you, you’d say no?”

“Absolutely, because I wouldn’t do that to North. But… I admire him as a leader and I care for him as… as a friend. That’s what I won’t let go of. I have my friends. The family I’ve formed. …And that includes my brother.”

Simon’s hand brushes Daniel’s in the dark, and the other PL600 quickly pulls his away, dismissing an avalanche of errors and warnings. He clears his throat self-consciously.

“Well… what are you going to do after this? You want to go back to Detroit, but what then? The androids have a new leader. Are you planning to just hang around Jericho?”

“There will always be deviants who need help transitioning, who need… life lessons, I guess. I want to be there to help them. It’s rewarding.”

“…Plenty of things to clean, too?” Daniel asks, smirking.

“Sure, I want to keep up with my hobbies too.” Simon grins.

“You’re so weird.”

“Excuse me.”

The two freeze and turn to the figure stepping out from behind a rock formation. He is tall and broad, wearing a worn ranger uniform. Daniel takes a step back, moving behind Simon when he sees the stranger’s face, and Simon shifts in front of him, raising an arm a bit as if shielding him from the newcomer.

Connor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom is not getting the best of my writing ability, but I'm enjoying it, at least! Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s meet a familiar-faced new friend. Daniel panics, and eventually gets what he’s wanted for a long time. Simon stays calm, and loses something. Two become one in union, and then in separation.

Simon hasn’t met Connor in person, though he’s seen him in the others’ memories. He became involved in Jericho after Simon died, and while Connor was responsible for bringing Simon back, the RK800 hadn’t stayed to talk. From the information he’s gathered, Simon guesses he was rather uncomfortable with the role he’d played early in the revolution.

Daniel knows him though, and he can feel the waves of terror through their basic connection.

“Can… we help you?” Simon asks cautiously.

“Are you traveling with humans?”

Daniel clasps Simon’s hand and pulls.

_D: RUN. We have to get away, he’ll kill us, we can’t trust him._

Simon squeezes Daniel’s hand, but stands firm.

_S: We can’t run, he’d catch us. I’ve got this. Breathe._

“No,” Simon says cautiously. “We’re here alone. Is that all right? We just wanted to see the canyon.”

The android looks them over. His eyebrows rise.

“PL600 #501 743 923 ‘Simon,’ reported missing February 16, 2036 in Detroit, Michigan. And PL600 #369 911 047 ‘Daniel,’ known to have killed owner John Phillips and two police officers, as well as threatening the life of Emma Phillips before being taken down by the prototype RK800.”

“We’re just here to sightsee, we’re not here to hurt anyone.” Simon’s no negotiator, but his voice turns to the frequency he would use to soothe an upset child. Daniel pulls his hand closer.

“You are both deviant.” If the android’s voice had any inflection to it, Simon might know how to respond, and how he was faring in this conversation.

“That’s not a crime,” Simon says tersely.

“Murder is.”

“He was defending himself. We don’t mean any harm,” Simon says softly, backing up a step, pressing against Daniel, who’s frozen. “We didn’t mean to… go where we weren’t welcome. We’d be happy to leave.”

“I see you were once peripherally involved with the Jericho deviants.”

Simon freezes.

“If you have the time, I would be very interested in hearing a first-hand account of what has been happening in the android community in Detroit.”

Simon straightens up. “…I was actually the leader of Jericho, before Markus came to us,” he says, voice soft but steady, squeezing Daniel’s hand again. “I’m afraid I wasn’t active for most of the revolution, but I’d be glad to talk to you about what I know.”

The android _smiles._ “Please, join me at the Ranger Station. It isn’t far.” He turns and walks down the path. “I am RK900, #314 957 026 – 11.”

Simon squeezes Daniel’s hand tightly and gives a little tug. They follow the taller android.

_S: We’re okay. We’ll be okay. We’ll be safe. It’s okay._

Simon can feel the incoherent fear, the disjointed thoughts. He moves to walk beside Daniel, squeezing his shoulder. Upon a quick scan, Simon sees that his stress levels are 99%. He walks a little slower, putting some distance between them and RK900.

_S: You’re safe. It’s okay. It’s not Connor. He won’t hurt us. I won’t let him. I’m right here with you. Breathe._

The RK900 leads them into an old, but well-maintained, building. There is a cairn of stones outside with a rough stone marker. The two PL600s exchange a worried glance as they pause in the doorway. The RK900 turns on a lamp, casting a yellow glow over a neatly-organized room. He glances at them, eyes narrowing slightly, and reaches quickly into the drawer of an old wooden desk –

Daniel surges forward, shoving Simon behind him, throwing up an arm to shield himself from –

The RK900 tilts his head quizzically, gently setting a large, worn book on the desk.

_S: It’s all right. We’re still okay._

_D: Don’t let him kill you, he’ll trick you, you can’t trust him, he lies, he LIES!_

“Excuse us a moment,” Simon says, and pulls Daniel outside. He struggles, but Simon braces himself on the doorframe, then closes the door behind them.

“We’re – we need to get out of here, we have to get away,” Daniel immediately hisses. “Don’t – you can’t let him convince you he’s on your side, he can’t be trusted, he’ll –“

_S: Daniel._

Simon has a tight hold on Daniel’s arm, and he touches his face. Daniel jerks back as if slapped.

_S: I won’t hurt you. I promise. Will you let me in?_

Simon offers his hand, white and bare.

Daniel stares at it with wide eyes, then looks up at him.

_D: We have to run. You’re wasting time._

_S: Daniel. I haven’t seen Connor. You have. If I can see him, I can show you it’s not him. I’m sure it’s not. His serial number matches with what he said, did you scan him?_

_D: I don’t care, I’m not going back in there – you’re not going in there with him either! He knows me. He knows you, too._

_S: Then we can ask him to talk out here. And if he’s dangerous, we outnumber him._

_D: You trust too easily, and if you were paying attention, he’s much stronger than we are._

_S: I want to hear him out. And he wants to hear about the revolution, and deviancy in Detroit. I think he needs some guidance, too. I don’t think he wants to hurt us, or he would have already. …But you’re right, I do tend to believe the best of strangers. And I know you don’t. If we face this together, maybe we can come to a reasonable balance._

Daniel’s eyes are wide and flickering, and his stance is stiff, but after a second he fumbles and grasps Simon’s hand, synthetic skin receding in patches.

Simon is ready with soothing calm, with memories of sunlight and softness, the feeling of finally having someone to trust and care after so long without, of trust and solidarity and support.

Daniel, who has never truly interfaced before, hurls his memory of that night at Simon, and it drags along with it the soft love that enveloped him before that, and the tense distrust slowly turning to fierce protectiveness and a confused desire to help from more recent days. Simon isn’t prepared, and gasps at the flood of memories and feelings.

It’s familiar.

As he sifts through the scene, Simon pulls up his own past to offer. Daniel’s trusting him, and he deserves to be repaid in kind.

Connor is very clear in Daniel’s memory, and Simon takes that, and compares it to the RK900. He seems taller, and his face is wider. His hair might be a touch paler. His eyes are certainly different, as is his whole demeanor.

When the connection settles between the two, Simon offers his findings. They’re so similar – identical, before deviancy – that it’s easy to meld with each other’s circuits, to almost be one. The calm and certain sinks into the ragged and fearful, and they balance out into firm watchfulness. It’s comfortable. It’s right. It’s home.

Connor and the RK900 are not as similar. The voices are different too, with Connor’s being higher. Their programming feels different, from the cursory scans compared.

They are different. This is not Connor. That doesn’t mean he isn’t a threat.

_Stay._

They aren’t sure who that comes from – but it’s a moot point. There is no Simon or Daniel at this moment, there is one PL600, two pasts and one present.

Two bodies though, which stumble in perfect synch as they try to step apart, but are disoriented.

_Two of us._

_Leave one body here. Bury it. We don’t need it._

_…We are two. But we are connected. We are not alone._

_Don’t leave. Don’t leave me._

_We are connected. We won’t be alone again. I’m with you._

Slowly, they come back to themselves and reach out for each other.

“You okay?”

“I guess I will be.”

Simon smiles and squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. “If you want to stay out here while I go in and talk to him, you can.”

Daniel sighs. “…I guess I’ll go in. But if he tries anything, I’m not just going to sit there and let him.”

“Neither will I.”

The two go back inside. The RK900 is sitting at the desk, watching them curiously.

“Forgive me for startling you. We have a guestbook that was once quite popular. Since I took over, I have not been able to collect as many signatures, and I was hoping you would be willing to sign.”

_D: He’s serious._

_S: Apparently._

“Sure,” Daniel says, stepping towards him to pick up a pencil stub and sign neatly. He hesitates a few times before completing his entry and handing Simon the pencil.

“I apologize that our newsletter is no longer in production. I will not be able to send it to you as advertised at the top of the page. However, if this becomes a service we resume in the future, I will send it to the emails you’ve provided.” He cranes his neck to examine what they’ve written, then takes the book back and returns it to its drawer carefully. “Thank you.”

“Are you… do you have a name you go by, or just RK900?” Simon asks.

Gray eyes flicker to him. “My name is Rick.” He pauses. “Ranger Rick.” Another pause, and his LED flickers yellow. “…The ranger who trained me for this position was quite taken with the name, but so far only two visitors have understood the reference.”

The two try to do a search, though the signal down here is terrible.

“…He was a raccoon,” Rick finally says. “From a children’s magazine serial beginning in the 1960s.”

The two look at each other blankly, then back at him.

He deflates a bit. “You mentioned that you could tell me about Jericho?”

“Of course.” Simon gives a brief overview of Jericho before Markus came, how they were hiding, how safety was never guaranteed and the best they could hope for was to die in peace. And then how Markus fell out of the sky and immediately changed that. Gave them hope, gave them a purpose, led them to freedom. He leaves out the part about being shot, though he tells Rick how Markus worked with the others afterwards.

“They’re fighting for our rights with the government now. …And it’s going well, though it’s a slow process.”

“I’ve never heard of the RK900 model,” Daniel speaks up, staring at him.

“200,000 RK900s were manufactured for military use, and perfected based on the RK800 Connor’s data. Our release was expediated when the android revolution came about, and we were distributed throughout the country. I was sent to the Arizona National Guard station to assist. As I began showing early signs of deviancy, one of my coworkers took a liking to me. She was a ranger here, before the National Park Service disbanded. When I expressed interest, she took me here with her on vacation.” He gazes out the window as he speaks. “She missed her position here very much. It gave her great pleasure to teach me about her work. On the morning we had planned to leave, I found that she had died in her sleep. …I believe now that she may have planned it to some extent. She was elderly, and not in good health, and perhaps wanted to die in this place she had loved so much. She only made it down here with my assistance. …But now she will never have to leave.”

“The grave outside,” Daniel murmurs.

“I wish I could have deviated before. She would have been… proud of me. But I chose to remain here. I find the surroundings pleasant, and the work is rewarding, if rather isolated. I hope to one day resume the educational aspect of the ranger program, but at the moment it isn’t feasible.”

“You like… working with children?” Simon asks.

“I believe I would.”

“Would you mind if we spent some time down here?”

“We’ll follow the park rules, and… and be respectful of nature,” Daniel added quietly.

Rick looks over and scans Daniel suddenly. “Are you his prisoner?”

Both PL600s still.

“He’s –“ Simon starts, but Daniel nudges him aside.

“Because I killed three humans and threatened the life of a child, I was bound to Jericho. …Until android rights and legal procedures are set in place. I convinced Simon to bring me with him when he left. He’s as much Jericho as the rest of them, so it still counts. I just can’t get very far from him without an increasing number of errors.”

“I understand the need for surveillance, but should one android hold another against his will?” Rick frowns deeply at Simon. “Do you agree with this?”

“I wouldn’t know how to undo it if I tried, Connor and Markus did this. I don’t want to hold him against his will. At least out here, he gets a little freedom while he’s waiting for laws to pass.”

“Still, this situation is not ideal.” In a flash, the RK900 is looming over Daniel. The PL600 tries to back away, but the taller android is already grasping his hand.

Daniel gasps and stiffens. Simon tenses and grabs Daniel’s other hand, ready to try to pull him away if he has to.

Rick drops his hand and steps back. “You know what is right,” he said quietly, watching Daniel.

Daniel is staring up at him, eyes wide. After a moment he turns to look at Simon. “Thanks. For everything.” Then he nods briefly to Rick before turning and walking out of the Ranger Station.

“Daniel? Where are you going? Wait!” There’s something different that Simon can’t put his finger on, but he realizes what it is when he follows Daniel out the door. The other is running now. PL600s aren’t the fastest model, but he’s about as fast as a human of his build would be. And he’s much farther than twenty feet from Simon now, and not showing any signs of stopping.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s spend some time apart. Simon sleeps and mopes. Daniel explores and doesn't reach a conclusion. Help is offered, and eventually accepted.

Simon runs.

Poorly.

He’s panting, overheating, limping, and unsure of exactly where he is. He tries to message the other android for the third time.

_S: Daniel? Where are you?_

_D: Could you give me some time!? I’ve been glued to you for days, I’ve never had a minute alone in my whole life!_

Simon stops, doubling over with his hands on his knees.

_S: I thought… I thought you were gone. Gone for good, I don’t -_

_D: We said we were sticking together. I just need some time alone._

_S: I – of course. Of course, I’m sorry, I was just worried._

_D: Well settle down, it feels like you’re breaking up. You’d better not die before I get back._

Relief washes over Simon.

_S: No. No, I’m fine._

_D: Good. Stay that way._

Simon exhales raggedly and sinks down onto a log. He’d been so afraid that Daniel would leave without another word when given the chance… but he said he’d be back, and needing some time to himself was reasonable. No reason to panic.

“You are in poor condition”

Ranger Rick the RK900 arrived at some point in the last few seconds, and looks down in concern.

“Years of high stress and a poor living environment will do that.”

“I don’t have many spare parts down here, but if you’ll allow me, I can adjust your settings and perform maintenance for optimal performance.”

“…Would you mind leaving me alone for now? I really will be fine.”

Rick steps back, LED cycling yellow. “Of course. Forgive my intrusion. I will be on patrol, but I will return after dark. Please be careful.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Rick leaves, and Simon sags.

_S: Can you still hear me?_

The replies seem a little distant, but they come quickly.

_J: We’ve been in a press conference all morning, did something happen?_

_S: We’re at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Daniel’s gone. There’s a deviant RK900 down here acting as park ranger, and he broke the program tying Daniel to Jericho._

_N: That little shit, I told you you should’ve killed him._

_S: He’ll come back. He said he would._

_J: Are you hurt?_

_S: I – I’m fine. I miss him. We interfaced, and there was nothing between us, we were one person, Josh, it was… I don’t have words for it._

_M: But then he left?_

_S: He’s wanted to be free for a long time now. He said he would come back. I have to trust him. …I do trust him. He’ll come back._

_M: Are you in danger?_

_S: No, I said I’m fine. Rick – the RK900 is friendly, a little strange, but interested in Jericho and the legal status of androids and such. Any news on that front?_

_M: Androids will legally be acknowledged as people as of this afternoon. Not quite citizens yet, though. We’re getting together a team of androids familiar with the legal system to help implement laws. As of today, we need to be paid for our work, but there’s still an argument about whether we should get equal pay, since our needs are different. We can rent, but not buy property. International recognition of androids is on the horizon, but that’ll be a long time coming. There’s word of deviants traveling here from China and Russia, though, and I’m eager to meet with them and see how we can help each other._

_S: That’s… that’s a big step. We’ve got a long way to go, but you’re doing great things for our people, Markus. I always knew you would._

_N: He makes it look easy. It’s not, of course. It would be faster to take what we deserve by force._

_J: …But it would lead to more problems in the future, and we want to build a world where we can all coexist._

_N: It’d be nice to never have to worry about someone running out of thirium or just shutting down because of something that could be fixed. It’s… exhausting._

_S: It is._

_M: Any pictures today…?_

_S: I’m taking some, but there’s not enough service to send them. When we… when I get back to the top, I’ll send a lot._

_N: Do you think he’s coming back with you?_

_S: I don’t know. I’m not going to pressure him either way, it’s… it’s his life. He’s not a danger to others, I’ll vouch for him. He’s been through enough. He should be able to be free, too._

Slowly, Simon stands and stretches, hearing his joints crackle softly. He should see if Rick can do something, or he’ll have trouble getting back up the trail. And he should see about replacing old parts when he can.

_S: I’m going to look around for a while. Good luck with everything._

_J: Be careful, Simon._

He walks along the river that carved out the canyon. Here, there is a wide grassy area with gnarled trees. Simon walks until the grass runs out, then climbs up to a low ledge. He hasn’t been alone like this since the early days of Jericho, and he doesn’t like it. He’s not sure why he thought going off on his own would be a good idea, but if Daniel hadn’t come along, he’s sure he wouldn’t have come this far. Or at least he wouldn’t have enjoyed it. He doesn’t cope well with being alone. Would it be a waste to just sleep here? He doesn’t want to bother Rick while he’s working, and couldn’t keep up with him anyway. He won’t intrude on Daniel’s space. He suddenly doesn’t want to be here at all, or anywhere really. It’s like how he felt after deviating, when he didn’t know how to handle feelings. How Daniel felt on the train, when he ran the first time.

Simon curls up tightly on his ledge and closes his eyes.

 

 

Daniel picks his way through an abandoned campground, passing by picnic tables and fire grates, then exploring a cluster of small cabins. They‘ve fallen into disrepair, but still hold some old furniture, cooking utensils, and linens. His programming itches to neaten up, at least, but he ignores the impulse.

It’s strange, not having a purpose. A task. He can do whatever he wants, without any direction at all, and he’s trying not to think about it.

He could stay here. He could probably convince Rick to let him.

He could find a way to get to an island in the Pacific, and never see another human or android again.

That’s a terrifying thought all of a sudden. Is that leftover from Simon? How much of Simon stayed with him? He’s not sure anymore, and he’s not sure if the fact that it doesn’t bother him much should bother him more.

It was good. It was the best thing that’s happened in his short life, that one minute. But as cold and hollow as he felt when they separated again, he doesn’t want to lose himself completely. He hadn’t even found himself yet. Maybe he will now.

He’s no closer to finding what he wants, though. Farther from it, if anything. He could stay out here on his own until he decides what he wants. Would he get neurotic and lonely like Simon? …It’s likely, though Simon never shared his intense fear and distrust of others.

Daniel looks around in a large building that’s mostly empty, then heads back to the river. There’s a suspension bridge in the distance, and he makes his way towards that. It still seems pretty sturdy, so he walks out to the middle and sits down, watching the river rage underneath. The sun beats down from high above – it seems weaker down here, which may be because of the haze in the air above, but it’s still pleasantly warm. Simon’s probably asleep somewhere.

He doesn’t need to be thinking about Simon all the time.

But he can when he wants to.

He sighs and looks up to see some ravens harassing a hawk. The ravens are winning even though they’re smaller and far less lethal, driving it away with mocking caws. He wonders if it means anything.

Probably not. Sometimes things just happen, that’s how the world is. It’s a little disappointing.

Daniel crosses to the other side after a while and heads slowly back towards the Ranger Station. He has to do a lot more climbing on this side of the river, but it’s… appealing. Fun, even. He even finds some berries he can identify as currants. He tries one, fat and juicy. It’s very tart, but he doesn’t dislike it. He gently picks a sprig heavy with berries and tucks it into his pocket, careful not to smash it. He’s only about a mile from the Station when something makes him look over to a ledge low on the canyon wall.

Simon, asleep. Of course.

He expected to feel the connection they’d formed more strongly, but aside from a faint pull, there’s nothing.

Daniel picks his way across the river, from rock to rock, and climbs up to the top of a wide rock pillar a few meters higher than Simon’s ledge. He stretches out on his stomach and closes his eyes, listening to the ravens and hawks, the insects and the wind in the canyon. He could be content here for a while. Nowhere to go, nothing to do… This is okay. He dozes a bit, but mostly just basks in the sun, thinking about nothing for a few hours.

There’s a soft rustling, and he peers over the edge to see that Simon is sitting up stiffly. Daniel can hear his joints creak from where he is. It sounds painful. He needs to do something about that.

Finally Simon sighs and looks around, down at the river. There are a couple of deer drinking, and Daniel looks down at them too for a while before turning back to Simon. His brother. It’s a good thought.

Simon looks perhaps more tired than he did the last time Daniel saw him awake, though his power level is 99%.

He’ll make it to the top of the canyon again, Daniel has no doubt. He’s stubborn, and he’s careful. But he’s wearing himself down.

Daniel gets to his feet silently, and after a quick preconstruction, takes a short leap to land neatly next to Simon, who gasps with garbled static and falls back.

“You – you came back!”

“I said I would.” Daniel sits down next to him. Simon sits up again, staring at him as if unsure he’s real, so Daniel nudges him with his elbow. “Does sleep even do anything for you anymore? I was just thinking you look worse than before.”

“I… I’m nearly at full power, I’m fine.”

“You say that a lot.” Daniel pulls out the berries and offers the sprig to Simon. “I found these currants on the other side of the river. They’re not bad. They’d be better with some sugar or something.”

Simon hesitantly plucks one off the stem, and Daniel does the same, and they chew reflectively. Simon makes a face.

“You’re right, it’s too bitter.”

“I kind of like them, though.”

“Are you… are you okay?”

Daniel shrugs, leaning just close enough that their arms touch lightly. “Yeah. No less confused, but… I’m okay. Are you?”

“I’m –“

Daniel elbows him. “If you say you’re fine again, I’ll push you into the river.”

Simon chuckles and ducks his head. “I’m better now that you’re back.” He leans into Daniel. They sit for a while as the sun gradually sinks lower over the rim.

“I don’t know what to do,” Daniel confesses softly. “I don’t know where to go, I don’t… I don’t know. Anything.”

“I told the others you were free, and you’d be staying like that. They won’t come after you if you want to stay here, or… go somewhere else.”

Daniel nods pensively. They’re quiet for a long moment.

“I don’t really want to go too far,” Daniel mumbles. “I – I don’t know if I can… if I want to go back to Jericho, though.”

“You can find a balance,” Simon says softly. “I promise you’ll be welcome in Jericho, but if you’re not comfortable there, you don’t have to go back.”

“I don’t know.”

Simon sighs. “Well… you don’t have to decide now. Rick doesn’t mind if we stay for a while.”

Daniel smirks. “He’s a weird one, isn’t he?”

“I feel bad for him, he’s lonely and bored down here, but he doesn’t want to leave. He offered to tune up my software a bit so it performs better.”

“You should go for it. He doesn’t seem bad, and you need it.”

“I know.”

Daniel frowns and pokes Simon’s face. “So get it done, idiot.”

Simon scoffs and brushes his hand away. “I will, get off my back.”

“You’re the one who said we were brothers, pretty sure that’s my job.”

Simon can’t help grinning, and Daniel responds in kind.

“Come on, let’s not start the night cold for a change. You creak enough as it is.” Daniel rises easily and offers Simon a hand. He takes it and lets Daniel help him to his feet.

Back at the Ranger Station, the two eye the fireplace, but find some blankets lying around instead.

“Probably better to ask him first. I don’t want to break his rules,” Simon says softly as he looks around for cleaning supplies.

“No. He’s okay, but definitely not the kind of person you want to get on the wrong side of.”

When Rick returns, the two are huddled on a bench.

“He said you offered to fix him?” Daniel asks quietly. Simon raises his head.

“I can optimize his current software and perform maintenance on the hardware, but I have no replacement parts here,” Rick says, taking off his jacket and hat.

“I would appreciate it,” Simon murmurs, getting slowly to his feet. “When you have time.”

The RK900 frowns. “Based on the sounds your joints are making, I think the time may have passed. But I’ll see what I can do.” He gestures for Simon to come with him, and Daniel follows nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s have a chance to enjoy their destination (and the RK900 does too). Simon gets a tune-up. Daniel tells it like it is. Rick tries out another aspect of his job.

Simon lies on a sturdy wooden table, clothes folded neatly in a pile nearby. Rick has gathered a small assortment of tools.

“You will need to stay still while I work. I’ll do what I can.” 

“All right. Thank you.”

_D: You’ll be okay. This will help._

Rick glances up, then back down at Simon. “If you could refrain from using any neural connections until we finish, that would also be helpful. I can’t run accurate diagnostics if you’re connected to someone else.”

“Ah – sorry.”

“Can you hear us when we message like that?” Daniel asks suspiciously.

“Not exactly, but I can sense when you’re doing it.”

Simon smiles reassuringly at Daniel, and Rick gets to work. He has a soft cloth and a spray can of compressed air, and another of oil. Daniel watches, not breathing, as he takes out Simon’s biocomponents one by one, cleaning them, lubricating them, gently picking out bits of debris and straightening out bent parts. Simon’s eyes are closed, and Daniel sees him flinch now and then. …It can’t be painless, he reminds himself. This needs to be done badly, it has for some time. Simon trusts Rick to do this.

Of course, Simon seems to trust most people. He trusted Daniel from the beginning for the most part, which speaks volumes to his poor life choices. But what would Rick gain from damaging Simon now? He could have incapacitated them both immediately, before they even knew he was here. He could have killed them easily at any time.

While he’s working on the hardware, Rick is also deep in a diagnostic interface with Simon, identifying problems, running scans, and performing a full hard drive cleanup. He briefly considers copying his own security system to Simon, but the PL600 doesn’t have the driver capabilities to run it.

“When you have time to get more repairs, you may want to consider an external hard drive addition,” he murmurs as he works. “Something small that you could carry or wear.”

“I didn’t think it would be worth it… I’ve functioned fine with what I have.”

Daniel scoffs loudly.

“Perhaps, but as time goes on, you accumulate excess data that fills up your storage with useless flotsam. Some can be removed, but some ingrains itself into you. An entirely new internal hard drive would be another good option, though certainly more invasive and expensive,” Rick suggests.

“I’ll see what’s available,” Simon says vaguely.

He isn’t planning on doing any such thing, Daniel’s sure.

Rick seems to sense that too, because he frowns disapprovingly. “Upgrades and regular maintenance can extend and improve your quality of life vastly.”

“Yeah,” Daniel adds, a little snidely. Simon shoots him a look.

When the RK900 finally finishes, he takes a step back. “You should go into sleep mode to allow the updates to install and give your code a chance to settle.”

Simon sits up and nods, then has to brace himself with both hands against the dizzying whirl of feedback from his processors. “I feel… sick. Is that normal?”

Daniel is by his side instantly.

“It’s to be expected, and should pass quickly.”

Daniel glares at him, then turns to offer Simon a hand. “Come on, all you do is sleep anyway.”

Simon eases himself carefully off the table, and leans on Daniel as they head back to the bench by the window. Daniel makes sure there are plenty of blankets around them, and Simon sighs contentedly, eyes closed.

“Feel better?”

“As long as I don’t open my eyes or move,” Simon mumbles, smiling into Daniel's shoulder. 

Daniel chuckles. “Sounds like your ideal life.”

Simon shifts around and his hand finds Daniel’s. Daniel feels the skin retract, and the request for interface.

“I don’t want to… mess up your code when it’s not quite set,” Daniel mumbles.

“Sorry.” Simon pulls back and straightens up just marginally

Daniel sighs, pulling him in again. “Tomorrow, definitely. You know I want to, don’t be like that. I just – I don’t want to alter you without meaning to.”

“I understand, but I don’t think it would…”

“It did last time. For me. And I’m better for it, but I don’t want to take the risk with you.”

They’re quiet for a long time, and Daniel thinks Simon’s gone to sleep until he speaks up softly.

“I don’t think it altered you. I think it calmed you enough that you could relax and be yourself. You seem more confident now.”

“I am. And I couldn’t have reached that on my own.”

“Eventually, I think you would have.”

“Well, you’re wrong.” Daniel grins. “…Also, thanks for letting me pretend I was the big brother, but I think it’s pretty obvious that’s you.”

“Hm, I thought you were pretty good at it, actually.” Simon’s smiling too, and falls into sleep mode soon after. Daniel sits with him, wrapped in the warmth and the safety and the night that surrounds them.

 

 

Early in the morning, Rick scans Simon carefully and pronounces him in satisfactory condition.

“Be sure you get a full tune-up and replace your worn biocomponents when you return to Detroit, though,” he cautions.

“He will,” Daniel says sharply, and Simon rolls his eyes and nods.

“Come on, let’s see if the sunrise down here is worth seeing,” Daniel says airily, catching Simon’s arm and heading out the door. “Probably not.”

The two walk through the gray, pre-dawn canyon towards the buildings. Daniel climbs up the chimney of the main building, and Simon follows carefully. When they settle on the roof, Daniel offers his bare hand and Simon takes it. This time there’s no pushing or pulling, they meld with a rippling feeling. No panic to ease, no need to guide. They watch the sun rise. The canyon wall glows in the orange light, and it looks like the trees in front of it are on fire. Far, far above, the sky is soft pink and brilliant orange. They watch until the sky turns bright blue and the air begins to warm up. 

They’re not in a good position to try moving, and words feel awkward right now. Concerns flit through their mind, though.

Simon should take better care of himself, why doesn’t he?

Daniel’s running away, he needs something to run towards.

There are more important things, others who need attention and help.

What is there to run towards? It could be anything, that’s too much.

If he’s in poor condition, he can’t care for others as well.

Narrow it down, what’s important? What matters?

He knows, but he manages.

He knows, but he’s afraid.

He could manage better.

He’s not alone in that fear.

He doesn’t have to be fine all the time.

…That’s right.

No one’s fooled, anyway.

Simon withdraws from the interface first. “I know you’re trying to help…”

“But you don’t want help, I know. You seem to think I care.”

“I don’t think that’s up to you.”

Daniel shoves him. “Why are you such a moron about yourself? You’re not this dumb about anything else! I guess you got used to it, but it’s time to get used to the way things are now. You’ve got plenty of people who care about you, you’ve done plenty of good things, and that’s all just… just extra stuff. You’re alive, you matter. Just… you, without anything else. Quit acting like you don’t.” Daniel clambers down the roof and jumps off carefully, and after a minute Simon follows him.

“You sound like Josh,” he mutters.

“Good. If your friends weren’t at least trying to look out for you, I’d have to convince you to leave Detroit for good.”

Simon smiles at that, following him down to the river. There are little fish that glint in the sunlight, and Daniel tries a few times to catch one, though he’s not fast enough.

“Would you want to live in a place like this?” Simon asks softly, after watching him for a while. “It’s beautiful here. And you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else. I’ll bet you could talk Rick into letting you stay if you agreed to look after some buildings or something.”

Daniel’s mouth twitches into a smirk. “What, sick of me already?”

A hand brushes his shoulder. “You know I’m not.”

“…No. It’s nice here. I’m glad we came. But I wouldn’t want to stay for too long. I like being in the city. Or at least close to one.”

Simon smiles, wading into the shallows. “I don’t think I’d mind living farther out, but I wouldn’t want to be this isolated either.”

Daniel pushes a couple of snide comments aside. Maybe it’s not the worst thing ever to need to be near others. And Simon manages well enough without being completely codependent. “You can always leave town for a while. …You said you went to the lake once?”

“Yes! It was… mesmerizing. And I hadn’t deviated yet, but I was at that stage of feeling drawn towards certain things. I’d like to go back and see how my feelings have changed.”

“You… you’ll have to go back some day.” It feels somehow lame and insufficient, and Daniel stands and slogs his way back out of the water.

“You should see it too. You’d – you might like it.”

They spend the day exploring, watching the wildlife, and talking quietly. They interface a few more times, just briefly at first, then to try walking around, controlling two bodies as one. It isn’t easy. They bump into things and fall over each other and end up collapsed on the ground, laughing.

By the time Rick returns for the day, the two have cleaned the Ranger Station top to bottom. They start a small fire in the fireplace, and sit reading about various explorers and other visitors to the area from long ago.

The two explore a different part of the canyon together every day. Daniel keeps a close eye on Simon, but he seems to be functioning well now.

“How long were you planning on staying?” Rick asks politely one night. “I’m not asking you to leave, but I would like to be able to plan accordingly.”

Daniel and Simon share a look.

“Another few days, maybe?” Simon asks, and Daniel shrugs and nods. “We hadn’t really discussed it.”

“Please let me know when you decide. I’ve enjoyed your company. It gets… lonely here.” The RK900 smiles.

“Would you like to come back to Detroit with – with me?” Simon asks hesitantly. “Even just for a short time? To meet the other deviants there?”

“I can’t abandon my post, there is no one else to look after things for me here. …But one day, I would like to.” He turns to Daniel. “Where will you go from here?”

Daniel freezes, staring blankly, but recovers quickly. “Haven’t decided yet. I like it here, but I’m more urban than this.”

Rick nods. “I prefer this to the city, but I understand.”

 

 

The next day is tense between the PL600s, neither wanting to discuss their next step. They don’t interface as closely until that night, when the Ranger Station is dark and Rick is in sleep mode.

_S: I guess we shouldn’t stay for too much longer. He’s been very kind, but I don’t want to throw off his routine too much longer._

_D: I know. …It’s been good here, though._

_S: It has._

They relax into each other.

_It’s better than it was. We can’t go back to that._

_Then we won’t. We’ll figure something out._

_We’ll be all right._

_We will._

They wake to darkness, and the sounds of Rick preparing to leave.

“We’re planning on staying until tomorrow morning,” Simon speaks up.

“All right. …Would you like to accompany me for part of my patrol? I can show you some things few visitors have ever seen.”

“Yeah, for a while, at least,” Daniel says, inquiring briefly with Simon and getting an assent.

Rick leads them through the canyon. He tells them about the Phantom Ranch, once the main lodging for visitors, now the collection of abandoned buildings the PL600s had been exploring. He shows them small caves, and points out bats with a weak blue light that won’t disturb them. He points out plants and animals, and describes how humans have used them in food, medicine, and stories over the years. He tells them about a hoax in the 1900s, claiming that there had been an ancient Egyptian civilization hidden underground here, likely because the explorer lacked the imagination to believe that any ancient civilization could have been as interesting or complex as Egypt. He brings them to the Nankoweap ruins, and they pick their way through ancient granaries and other structures, marveling at how well they’ve held up. He tells them about the geological layers in the canyon, and how the river formed it. He knows what kind of fish they saw the other day (speckled dace), and can tell them how the burros have changed from the original animals that began living here long ago. He speaks longingly about how he thinks he could train a hawk to come to him over time, using bits of dead animals, but that he knows it isn’t ethical.

“What about a burro?” Simon asks. “They’re wild, but they’re technically an invasive species.”

“They are also herd animals, and quite content to live without me.”

“Well, so acclimate the whole herd to you.” Daniel shrugs. “You could do it, just like you would with a hawk, but with different food. Sure they can live without you, but maybe they’d enjoy being friendly anyway.”

Rick’s face brightens, though he doesn’t respond.

Daniel talks him into tasting a wild currant, and he’s speechless from the sensation for a full minute, just processing the data.

“I have a cookbook of recipes that can be made using ingredients found wild in this region,” he murmurs. “I will have to sample other foods.”

The PL600s head back to the Ranger Station early, when they pass nearby. Daniel notices Simon moving a little slower, and doesn’t mention it, but they’re both glad to rest for a while.

“If we go back up tomorrow, we can take our time,” Daniel mentions, looking out the window at the winding trail. It wasn’t bad coming down, but going up will be harder. “Stop when we want to. Maybe take a break at the top. No rush.”

Rick gets back right before the sun sets, and builds a small campfire outside. He brings a small fish, and Simon shows him how to roast it, and they all have a bite. It’s delicious, tasting of the river and woodsmoke. As the stars come out, Rick sings with a deep and surprisingly melodious voice of boundless skies, of horizons stretching forever, of loneliness and freedom and small comforts at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will either be one or two more chapters, and I'm hoping to finish up by Saturday (when I'm going on vacation), but that may be too ambitious. Either way, I'll be writing while I'm traveling.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Anomalous-Appliances!](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PL600s share their adventures with the three back at Jericho, then part ways. Simon's in better shape than he was, and tries to look towards the future. Daniel's still conflicted, but he gets something he thought was out of reach. Interfacing doesn't always help, when they're not sure how they feel or what they want.

The two have nothing to pack up in the morning, and Rick walks them to the foot of Bright Angel Trail in the darkness.

“Daniel, a moment.”

Daniel turns to him.

“Simon had mentioned once that you wanted your hair to be black, but you were having trouble changing it.”

Daniel shoots Simon a look. “…That’s right. I’m not dying though, so…” He shrugs.

“When Simon says things like that, you chastise him.” Rick offers his hand, white and shining in the moonlight. “May I?”

Daniel’s only ever interfaced with Simon, and Rick’s okay, but that level of intimacy isn’t something he wants to open up to with just anyone. Simon said it’s not like that with others, though. After a moment of hesitation, Daniel places his hand lightly on Rick’s.

It’s not the same at all.

Rick is pure power, perfectly controlled. Daniel’s never felt this fragile and exposed. And Rick knows where to look – instead of memories and emotions, Rick carefully shows Daniel the exact bit of code making his hair blonde. It breaks, a few digits change, and the RK900 withdraws. Daniel quickly pulls away and pulls a wisp of hair down where he can see it. He smiles guardedly. It’s black, and he doesn’t even have to concentrate on it. …And he knows how to alter it in the future.

“Thanks. …Hey, your whole thing yesterday, was that your park education program?”

“Yes, a highly abridged and condensed version.” Rick rubs his fingers distractedly, his LED spinning yellow. “Was it acceptable? I would very much value your input as a child caretaker.”

“It was good. Really good. I was impressed. You’d probably want to have multiple shorter sessions, probably with different themes, but don’t change the content. …And if you’re doing that with kids, don’t change things too much. You can alter the vocabulary a little, and explain things in more depth, but don’t dumb things down. Children aren’t stupid, and they resent being treated as if they were.”

Rick nods solemnly. “I’m glad to hear that, I had worried a bit about how children would react to me.” He lowers his voice a bit. “I was built for intimidation, but I make a conscious effort to be more approachable.”

“You do okay most of the time. And children can tell if you’re really enthusiastic about something, or if you’re faking. I can tell you love it. That goes a long way. You’ll get some who won’t be impressed with that, but it’s usually because they’re afraid to show that they love something. It might be good for them to see the toughest android ever get excited over songbirds.”

“Like a role model?”

“Exactly!” Daniel’s smile relaxes just a bit. “I hope you get a chance to do more of that soon.”

“Thank you. So do I.”

The two rejoin Simon, who’s looking up at the fading stars, and head across the rushing river to the base of the trail.

_S: Everything okay?_

There’s a brief flash of indignation that Simon would mention his wishes to anyone else, but there isn’t any real anger behind it.

_D: Yeah. He turned my hair black. I wouldn’t have… Thanks._

Simon smiles as the first gray light of day slips into the canyon.

“Thank you for visiting Grand Canyon National Park,” Rick says when they reach the trailhead, formal as ever. “I hope you’ll come back again.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, and all your help,” Simon replies, clasping his hand. “We really appreciate it.”

Daniel nods to him. “It’s been great. Thanks for everything.”

Rick watches as they start up the trail, then heads out to patrol the lonely canyon.

It’s cold, and the two try to move as fast as possible, though they do pause now and then to look at the sunrise. Once the sky is blue and bright, the air slowly begins to warm up. The trail zigzags up the side of the canyon, and Daniel’s glad that Simon was able to get fixed up. He still keeps a close eye on his brother as they slowly ascend, keeping an eye on his pace and coordination. Probably best to rest before those start declining.

They stop at a little waterfall when the rocks are starting to warm up, with a long way to go still.

“I can transfer you some money for a train ticket when we get to the top,” Simon murmurs after a while. “There’s a bus from here to Flagstaff, and from there you should be able to get to wherever you’d like to go.”

“We’ll see,” says Daniel, and starts off up the trail again.

The next time they stop, it’s at another Ranger Station, this one completely collapsed.

“I’ve got so many pictures to send as soon as I can pick up a signal,” Simon comments, looking around.

“Everything’s going well back in Detroit, I take it?”

Simon shrugs. “Slow progress is still progress, they say. I’d say it’s going well.”

Daniel picks a leaf off of a sagebrush plant and chews it reflectively.

“Is that any good?”

“Strong and sharp. Bitter. You won’t like it.” He pulls off a young, tender leaf and hands it to Simon anyway. The other PL600 puts it in his mouth and makes a face as soon as he starts chewing, then spits it out.

“That’s awful.”

“I told you you wouldn’t like it.”

“You offered it to me!”

“And you took it!” Daniel rolls his eyes and stands up. “Come on, let’s go.”

The south rim of the canyon looks close now, but the trail winds back and forth in a long series of switchbacks. They bypass one or two when there’s a way that looks easy, but the terrain here is steep and rocky, and it would be easy to slip.

When Daniel loses his footing and flails to grab onto something, Simon quickly pulls him back, braced on a gnarled pine tree.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just – I’ll be more careful.”

“Make sure that you do,” Simon says softly.

The trail grows steeper, though someone’s been maintaining the shallow steps to the top, and Daniel carefully matches Simon’s pace, which is slowing a bit. When they reached a covered rest area, Daniel flops dramatically on top of a picnic table, and Simon sinks down to sit next to him. Daniel takes off his shoes to check that the rubbing he’s been feeling hasn’t caused any damage. There’s some wear on the plastic of his feet, but it’s not bad.

“We’re almost there.”

Simon turns a tired smile to him. “…Your hair looks good.”

He runs his fingers through it, torn between feeling pleased and self-conscious. “Yeah. …Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a while. There’s a weak signal now, and Simon does a slow search.

“Looks like we’re about a mile and a half from the end of the trail. There’s a lodge we can walk to easily from there where we can catch a bus back to Flagstaff.”

“As long as it’s flat, sounds good to me.”

“Do you mind if you’re in some of the pictures I send back to Jericho? I didn’t include you before, I figured you wouldn’t want me to, but they’re some good shots.”

Daniel rolls on his side to face Simon. “Well if I look stupid, it’s no different than if you looked stupid,” he reasons. “I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Your stress levels just spiked. I don’t have to.”

“No, do it. Do it, that’s not why. Go ahead.”

“Okay… would you tell me why?”

“No.” Daniel hauls himself upright and stretches. “What time does the bus leave?”

Simon stares out over the canyon, LED cycling a slow yellow. “…3:15 and 6:15. Otherwise we have to wait for morning.”

“Oh, we should be able to make that, no problem.”

“The train from there to Chicago leaves at 4:15 in the morning. I’ll probably wait at the station until then. Depending on where you want to go, there might be a bus or train leaving sooner.”

“Let’s get moving again, we don’t have all day.” Daniel stands and leaves the shelter, and Simon follows him quickly.

Halfway up the final set of switchbacks, Daniel glances over. “Have you sent those pictures yet?”

“No. The signal’s still not strong. I was going to wait.”

Daniel nods. “Could – could I see?”

“Of course!” Simon pauses. “Do you want me to show you now, or just include you in the message?”

“I – You can include me in it, actually. Not like I think you’d take anything awful enough that I’d want to screen it before anyone saw.”

Simon grins and nods, and Daniel seems to relax a little, though his stress levels are still higher than they have been. “They’re good pictures, I sorted through them a while ago.”

They stop again at the top, sitting to look out over the canyon. They can’t see the Ranger Station. Daniel sees a movement he thinks might be Rick, but he can’t be sure.

“I’ll send the pictures out now,” Simon says softly.

_S: We’re back at the top of the Canyon! Get ready._

_[incoming files: 231 jpg images]_

_J: Simon!_

_M: Who took this one of you looking down from the rock? You look great!_

_D: Thank you?_

There’s dead silence.

_N: HA!_

_S: That would be Daniel. I’m doing better, but I still look as decrepit as ever._

_D: That’s true._

_N: So you finally show yourself! He hasn’t killed you yet!_

_D: Not yet, but the day’s not over._

_M: The RK900 broke the bond to Jericho though, didn’t he?_

_D: Yes._

_J: And you’re still there with Simon._

_D: I don’t have to explain myself to you._

_J: No, you don’t. I wasn’t criticizing you, though. Thanks for staying with him._

_S: Excuse me, I’m not an invalid. I can take care of myself._

_N: Okay, but realistically, you’re more likely to involuntarily reboot and fall down the canyon._

_S: …Anyway, the RK900 performed a tune-up, and I’m in much better shape now._

_D: He still needs some biocomponents replaced, don’t let him try to avoid that._

_J: Oh, definitely not._

_S: If you’re all finished ganging up on me…_

_M: Did the RK900 give you… a tour?_

_S: He gave us a condensed educational program. His name is Rick, I hope he’ll visit Detroit someday. He’s very dedicated to his job, and was really fantastic. Very knowledgeable and helpful._

_J: Are you coming back now?_

_S: …Yes. It’ll take a few days, but I’ll be back._

_N: Daniel, getting the fuck out of here?_

_D: …Getting the f… fu… h-hell out of this place, anyway._

_N: Was that – can you not swear? Do you have to bypass your programming?_

_D: Shut up, I’m doing fine. It just takes practice._

_N: Hell yeah it does, keep fucking working on it, you’ll get that shit._

Daniel stands and walks stiffly away.

_J: Those ruins are amazing, I’ll be they’re even more impressive in person!_

_S: They are. You’d really like it here. All of you. It’s been good to get away for a while. I do hope I can be helpful when I get back, though._

_N: Look, you were helpful enough to keep a lot of us alive leading up to this. And it’s mostly just waiting for hours, then another meeting with some government officials. Then an interview. Then a stupid intelligence test or personality quiz or something. It’s not the hard work you’re thinking of._

_J: She’s right, it’s pretty tedious._

_M: We’re making real progress, though! We’ve been discussing working conditions today._

_N: And how humans should talk to androids, which was the most idiotic thing in the world._

_J: They weren’t satisfied with our suggestion that humans talk to us the same way they talk to other humans._

_N: Not possible. Don’t even suggest it, they look at you like you’re insane._

After a while, Simon finds Daniel leaning on a large signboard, out of the wind.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Daniel makes a face, pushing off the sign to walk with Simon. “It’s… weird talking to other androids like that.”

“What, by message?”

“No… like… like humans talk to each other. It was weird with you, too, but at least you’re just one.”

“…Like equals, you mean.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“It takes some getting used to. But you’re doing just fine,” Simon assures him, smiling.

They just barely make the first bus back to Flagstaff, and Daniel sits looking out the window while Simon watches the heads of the people in front of them. They’re interfacing lightly, enough to feel each other’s tension.

“Whatever you decide to do, I support you,” Simon whispers.

Daniel doesn’t answer for a minute. “That’s not the problem. I’m not sure I support… anything.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, you – you’ve done everything you possibly could. It’s… helpful, mostly. But I have to figure this out.”

“I understand. You’re not alone, though.”

Daniel sighs, leaning his arm just slightly into Simon’s. “That doesn’t fix things.”

“I know. I can’t do that, nobody can. But… does it help?”

He’s quiet for a long time, staring at the sagebrush, the red land, the blue sky above. “…I guess. A little.”

“I wish I could make it easier for you.”

“I know you do.” He puts a hand over Simon’s. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“I know.” He squeezes his brother’s hand, and they interface, a whirl of confusion and melancholy enveloping them. Here, at least, it helps to not be alone.

It does help, and they know that. And there are no hard feelings, and it’s not so bad.

In Flagstaff, they stand awkwardly for a while at the bus terminal.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to buy you a ticket somewhere? I don’t want you to be stranded here.”

Daniel shakes his head. “I – I don’t want to be stranded somewhere else, either. I’ll figure it out.”

“Let me transfer you some money, at least. So you can go when you decide where.”

He scowls, but shrugs and nods. There’s no other way to be certain where he’ll end up. Their palms press together, and Simon transfers some money. His balance isn’t much now, but it looks like enough to get back to Detroit. They stare at each other for a long moment as if searching for something.

Something they don’t see.

“Be careful,” Daniel says quietly, clasping Simon’s arm.

Simon pulls Daniel into a quick, tight hug. “You too. Keep in touch.”

“I will.”

“It… it was nice to have a brother.”

“You still do, don’t talk about me in the past tense.”

Simon’s smile widens. “I won’t.”

They step apart and stand there for a moment, both keenly aware of the yawning gulf of a foot and a half between them.

Then Daniel smiles tensely and nods to Simon. He turns and walks away quickly, turning down a side street.

He’s gone. Simon resists the urge to reach out immediately. He has to give him space to breathe, to live his own life. Slowly, he walks to the ticket kiosk and buys an android ticket to Chicago on the Southwest Chief train. He pulls his coat tight around him and settles into a corner of the waiting area for the night, setting an alarm for 4:00 am. He wakes a few times throughout the night, but there’s nothing here to stay awake for. When the alarm goes off, however, he stands and stretches – not as creaky as he used to be – and heads out to the platform. There are a number of others gathered, and Simon quietly puts his LED in place. When the train pulls in at 4:09, he shuffles into the warmth and glances around before heading to the android compartment. The train isn’t terribly crowded. A number of people got off here. There is an HK400 idling in the android compartment, but he doesn’t acknowledge Simon.

Simon stands in the corner and closes his eyes. He’ll be home in a couple of days. Home isn’t what it was, physically or emotionally, but he’ll try to make himself a place there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey comes to an end, and the PL600s each have ideas for the future. It's going to be okay.

Simon’s used to waking up frequently from sleep mode and not really feeling rested, but when he opens his eyes next, he feels incredibly refreshed. It’s only 4:31 am, and the charging stations here can’t be _that_ good…

“You know you’ve been asleep for over 24 hours?”

Simon jumps – and now he notices a few other things. The date has changed. There’s a familiar presence interlaced with his consciousness. Daniel’s watching him smugly.

He tackles the other PL600 into a tight embrace, much tighter than would be comfortable for a human. Daniel staggers a little, then pulls him close.

“What are you doing here?” Simon mumbles into Daniel’s coat.

“…I think I’ll go back to Detroit. For a while. See how it goes. Your friends seem okay, so I’ll give it a try.”

“You – really? I mean… you want to?”

Daniel snorts. “You’re so articulate. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

“And you’re… okay with it?”

He shrugs. “It’s not easy to just… abandon one option for another. But… I feel better about this than anything else, at least. And I can leave now if I want to.”

Simon blinks, nodding slowly. “So you’ve been… standing here for a day? You should have woken me.”

“You needed it. I boarded right before the train left and looked around a little, then found you looking dead on your feet here.” He shrugs. “I’ve been in a superficial interface with you for most of the time. It seemed to help.”

“It… it did, I don’t remember the last time I felt so good.”

Daniel grins, sharp and quick. “Good. We’ll see how long that lasts. It’s a little draining for me, but on these recharge stations it’s not a big deal. …We’re in Kansas now, by the way. I stepped out to look outside a few times yesterday. Saw the mountains. You know, same as last time.”

Simon’s grinning back at him. “Nothing special, huh?”

“Nah.” Daniel smirks. “And Mannequin over there isn’t much for conversation – not deviant. He’ll learn.” He rolls his eyes at the HK400, still as a statue.

“…It’ll be good to have you nearby.”

“I hope so. I don’t… I never really knew what to expect from the future. Or what I wanted. But I’m kind of figuring it out.”

“I think you and North will get along well.”

“I wasn’t sure the first time you said that, but I think you might be right.” He pauses. “I don’t want to live in Jericho, though. There are plenty of other places around. I don’t need to be that close.”

“That’s – Yeah, of course, that’s understandable.”

“And I’m not going back to kiss up to Markus, he can… you’re better than that.”

“You don’t need to be so hard on him, though…”

“He didn’t know you. He thought the picture of me was you.”

“That’s an easy mistake to make.”

“No it’s not, if you take a second to look at us both. Just don’t give him a free pass.”

Simon sighs. “I’m going to support him. And I’m going to be his friend. That’s just how it is, Daniel.”

“Fine. No more than that.”

They have a long stop in Kansas City, and Daniel runs out and comes back with a small assortment of snacks. He likes the can of Coke, but Simon doesn’t. Simon likes the marshmallow bunny, but Daniel isn’t impressed. They split a frozen fudge bar on a stick, and both love it. And they both enjoy the salt and vinegar chips, though Simon likes them more.

“I was… thinking, since I have that big assortment of recipes and no one to cook them for… I could offer things to other androids. Kind of like a restaurant, but… less. Just tasting. It’s not… really helpful, I know, but…” Daniel shrugs self-consciously.

“But it would give them a new experience, and give them something to enjoy and look forward to. I think that’s a great idea!”

Daniel nods, fingering his LED in his hand. “I’ll have to find a venue and work on different recipes to showcase tastes in small amounts. …But you think it would work out?”

“I do. I really think most of the androids I’ve met would be interested. Not all of them have taste receptors, but I’ll bet those will become popular modifications.”

The other PL600 nods pensively, looking out the window at another small town through the light rain. “I… I just thought of that… when I got the food. I probably shouldn’t rush into it.”

“There’s no reason not to,” Simon says, shrugging. “Right now’s the best time, rather than waiting for someone else to do it first. You can be a trendsetter.”

Daniel scoffs, but he’s smiling a little. “Well… maybe I will.”

“The world’s changing for the better.”

“You’re full of it.”

“I may have been told that before, but it doesn’t make me wrong. It’s okay to be spontaneous. Worst-case scenario, it doesn’t work out or you don’t like it… you can do something else.” Simon shrugs. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I guess it’s no worse than a waste of time and an embarrassment.”

“It’s an experience – for you, and for your customers. It’s no different than humans offering recreational services. Androids have a lot of catching up to do in that regard. And honestly, right now is the best time possible. Deviancy’s becoming accepted, and it’s going to be much more widespread. Starting in Detroit, you couldn’t pick a better place. Deviants from all over will come to visit Jericho, and you can help show them there’s more to life than fighting to exist every day.”

Daniel’s face clouds, and he nods slowly. “I guess… there is.”

Simon nudges him lightly. “That’s what this is all about. We each get to figure out what we want to do with our lives. No one can force us into a life we can’t stand.”

“Sure they can. You’ve seen more examples of that than I have.”

“Well… it’s going to get harder for them to do that. Things will get better for all of us. Things are getting better.”

They’re quiet for a while. The rain stops outside, leaving the world gray and shining.

“So I’ve got something, but what about you? What’s your plan?” Daniel asks, peering curiously at Simon. “You’d mentioned helping androids figure out deviancy. …I think you’d be good at that.”

“Definitely, I’d like to do that. …And again, Detroit is the best place for that right now. But I think… it’s daunting to have to suddenly decide exactly what you want the rest of your life to be, whether it’s years or centuries. I’ll do that for now. If I think of something else I’d prefer… I can switch. Learn something new, start a new path.”

“That… sounds good,” Daniel says softly, and when Simon glances over out of the corner of his eye, his brother is smiling out at the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate the comments so much!  
> I've got an idea for my next fic, but your feedback and ideas are always welcome. I probably won't really start on that until I get back from vacation, but... who knows!  
> Find me on my DBH tumblr, [Anomalous Appliances!](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)


End file.
